Fire Emblem: Fates Z
by TheyWhoAreOne
Summary: "M-My name is Trunks... I think. I-I don't know where I came from, or who I really am, but what I do know is that I hate this feeling of helplessness and watching people die unnecessarily! So even if I have to face against two kingdoms with my best friends on both sides while being all alone, I'll do it! I will save everyone! I won't watch another friend die!" (Pairing Undecided)
1. Prologue

[Prologue: Stories are Universal]

Lately Mikoto had been having trouble putting her two hyperactive children to sleep. At first she handled it just fine. However, as the weeks went by, she visibly looked more tired than usual. The King of Hoshido saw his wife just a little more lethargic than usual and decided to help her with the twins.

But what exactly could he do? He admitted he was better with a blade than with a bottle of milk and a dirty diaper. No one speaks about the time Queen Mikoto asked him to spill some of the milk he prepared into his arm and bare skin to check if it was too warm or cold. King Summeragi learned two lessons that day: leave the milk making to the retainers, and never use boiling water for milk again.

Yet if there was one thing that he loved as a child, it was the stories and tales that his mother and father told him before.

…

Ages ago before the dawn of time, 12 dragons watched the birth of a new world. These mighty, and majestic creatures govern their lands, and they helped shape and teach the lesser beings under their rule. However, Hyrda, one of the 12 dragons grew… ambitious.

In his greed, he attacked his brothers and sisters with powers he had learned from the secrets of death. His attacks were vicious, and only two Dragons remained to survive his onslaught: the Dragon of Colors and the Dragon of Wishes.

In his final assault, the two remaining brothers fought desperately against their brother but with little hope against his army.

The Dragon of Colors was wakened and injured, making the Dragon of Wishes the only one capable of even opposing him.

"Brother, you must flee!" Colors weakly cried to his brother.

"No. If this continues on, Hydra will destroy everything we have created."

"But he is invincible! We cannot stop him!"

The Dragon of Wishes looked over to his brother. "I ask of you a favor, old friend. Go, turn yourself into a Human and hide yourself. Look over the Humans for us."

"W-What? Brother, what are you doing?"

"You are right, (Colors), I do not stand a chance against Hydra… but I can still do one last thing." The Dragon of Wishes sped off, gathering energy like never before and heading towards their fallen brother. The Dragon of Colors could only watch as his last brother gathered lights shining brighter than the stars.

Hyrda charged towards the Dragon of Wishes, but was tackled down by his glowing brother. (Wishes) slammed him into the mountains, but did not stop there, he was using all of his power to drag Hydra deeper and deeper into the earth. His greedy brother tried to free himself, but with each damage done to the dragon, he only shined brighter.

In the very depths of the earth, (Wishes) unleashed all of the gathered energy, creating a permanent tear in time and space, and creating a dimension to forever trap Hyrda within it.

(Colors) weakly stood up in the new and ruined world. His brother had made the ultimate sacrifice, and saved most Humans and himself from Hyrda by sealing himself away.

However, among the dawn of the new day, the last dragon shed a tear, wishing his brother would come back to him…

…

"I don't like that story!" The little girl huffed and pouted her lips as hard as she could.

"Yeah!" A boy with the same exact face, yet different gender yelled out in agreement.

"But it's an ancient folklore passed down by generations!" The father tried to explain to his adorable daughter and son.

The mother sighed and shook her head. "Alright that decides it; you are no longer allowed to tell bed time stories to our children, Summeragi."

"But Mikoto! I tell Ryoma stories like that and my warrior exploits and he likes it!"

"Ryoma has different tastes than Corrin and Kamui, my love." Mikoto spoke out before walking towards the bed of the twins and hugging her daughter and son.

"Daddy is terrible with stories!" The little girl shouted.

"The worst!" The boy echoed.

"What! Never have I been so shamed until this very moment!" The Father gasped. "I will not stand for this!"

"Then sit down. Try again, beloved. But this time, try a story with a better ending."

The father mumbled but sat beside his second wife and his new children. "Ahh! Yes, I know this one for sure! It is the famous tale of the Golden Warrior. It was my favorite tale when I was young."

The young kids seemed excited, while his wife looked pleasantly surprised. "I have never heard that tale before." The wife looked at him.

"My father once told me about it. He heard of it from a mysterious traveling merchant, and the tale entranced him when he was young." He cleared his throat and tried again. "Now then…"

…

There was once an evil King who ruled all with an iron fist. His power was vast, and none could stand up to him. One day, the evil king burned a lowly kingdom to the ground, killing all those who lived within in. However, a child of the kingdom was sent away before their kingdom burned to the ground.

Within a new, poorer kingdom, the young survivor learned the many secrets the smaller kingdom had to offer, growing in skill and strength to protect his new home and friends. One day, the Evil King turned his sights on the small Kingdom, threatening the peace of that place with his massive power.

The battle was brutal, and the Survivor had lost many of his valued comrades. But instead of losing hope, the Survivor tapped into the secrets and skills he had honed over the time he had spent on the small kingdom. In a burst of rage, his spirit granted him power that was beyond imagination.

The earth trembled, fire dissipated, winds grew turbulent, and oceans crashed at the power of the Survivor, who was said to turn into a Golden Warrior.

With the new power in hand, The Golden Warrior eventually defeated the evil tyrant and freed people all from him and his family's hold.

…

The father beamed proudly after finishing his tale.

"What ever happened to the Golden Warrior?" His big eyed step-son asked.

"Well they say he just vanished. Perhaps he helped rebuild his adopted home, or he lived his life quietly."

"Oh." The girl then yawned tiredly before the wife put her gently to bed.

"Good night my princess and prince. Sweet dreams." She kissed their foreheads before putting a blanket over her daughter and son.

"… They didn't like it did they?" The father sighed in defeat. Never had he felt so shamed in his entire life.

His wife kindly put a hand on his cheek. "They did, those two always asks questions when they wants to know more about something they like. I must thank you though, you treat them both so kindly."

"Still… I still feel hesitant when they call me father. I love them both dearly, but I am not their blood father," he winced as he looked worried towards his wife. "I am sorry I did not mean to bring him up."

"Blood does not define family, Summeragi. Corrin, Kamui, and I love you with all of our hearts. My first love did his best to protect me, and I will never forget him for that, but I also love you for welcoming me with such open arms." She whispered and kissed him. "Besides, I feel like I am intruding, coming after the death of your first love."

Summeragi cupped his wife's chin. "You are never intruding, Mikoto. My family and kingdom loves you just as you love us. I promise this."

The two embraced each other kindly. They left their Children's room, moving towards their bedroom…

"Trunks! Trunks! Where are you?" She cried out as she tried to look for her son. It was the middle of the night, where could he have gone? Her mind started getting worried. Were the androids here? Did they find him? Did they—she was being very illogical about this. She needed to calm down. She had a detector in case the Androids were even 1000 miles nearby them. If they were even close, they had (hopefully) more than enough time to hide out or move away.

The mother felt relieved as she found her son out on the roof top looking at the night sky.

"Trunks! Why didn't you answer me?" The mother called out to the son, who seemingly stopped from whatever deep thought he had and looked towards his mom.

"O-oh mother! Sorry, I was just thinking."

The mother was very relieved that her son was just here. "Well there's more time to think later, come on in. You'll catch a cold out here."

The son did not stand up just yet. "Hey mom?"

"Yeah?"

"… About Gohan's Dad… I never asked, but how did you meet him?"

A smile appeared on her face. A smile about one of the most embarrassing, yet grand adventure she ever had.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. I promise. Right now, you better go to sleep you man because that is a very long story."

* * *

Before I was slain, I created a story with the Dragon of Wishes.

It was not some epic tale, nor horrible tragedy.

It was a story of wonder, and childish imagination.

What if, there where worlds beyond our own?

What would they be like?

Who would live in them?

But most of all… would they be our friend?

… I did not expect an actual answer to my many questions.

" _I—Impossible! I am a God! I've become a God!_ " –A familiar being.

* * *

[Prologue 1 Part 2: The Impossible.]

This was it.

His mother had created a Time Machine.

Well, honestly it probably wasn't a real Time Machine. In theory it was impossible for him to change the past, but in this case, he could go back to the past of another world and prevent them from suffering the same way his world did. And after all that, they could bring the Goku of that world back here to help him defeat the Androids here.

Multiverse Theory and all that.

So that was it, best to just press the right coordinates and just punch the machine to activate.

OK, he probably was trying to downsize something very important—Time travel for cryin' out loud—and something dangerous and untested. If the numbers were even slightly wrong, who knows what could happen to him?

But no, his mom was the most brilliant scientist in the world. She would never make that mistake. He would put his life on it.

The Time Machine flew up into the sky before gathering energy. Trunks pressed the coordinates and got ready to jump into the past.

 **Perhaps I should take a page from their book. However, death is something too easily detected… Oh I know.**

Trunk was about to press the final button until alarms started to blare. He looked around, trying to find out what had happened, but before he could press the emergency stop button, the Time Machine vanished.

In a split second, Trunks felt like he was in a washing machine as the Time Machine suddenly threw him around the cockpit like a rag doll, he didn't have time to balance himself before he felt the throwing become even worse. He tried to grip onto his seat despite the alarms blaring loudly. He looked out of his cockpit to notice that he had just appeared in some kind of dark canyon like area and he was about to crash—

[Elsewhere…]

Welcome to Toki Toki City, a technological marvel filled with both magic and science, in this special place, the Supreme Kai of Time, Chorona lives in this magical place as the head of the Time Patrol, a group of warriors from different worlds and timelines to protect the timestream. It was here were one of their main leaders, Trunks, was walking down the usual halls until something suddenly caused him to drop to his knees.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!?"

The Supreme Kai of Time (Who was much smaller and looked nothing like what you would originally think of someone who owns that title) and her Pet owl, Tokitoki, (A Being very sensitive to time and may have the potential to destroy all of time when killed—do not attempt please.) turned back to the Assistant Trunks who fell to his knees and writhed in horrible pain. He was yelling out loud madly and clutching his head.

"Trunks! What's wrong!?" The Supreme Kai of time called out, but her assistant still continued screaming.

"Trunks!?" The Future Warrior, or simply known as Future (Another leader and powerful member of the Time Warriors) came into the room as well, hearing the voice of their friend.

The Supreme Kai turned to the Future Warrior. "Get him to a bed and subdue him! I'll try to find out what's going on in the timeline!"

The Future Warrior nodded, trying to grapple with his friend to calm down. "Trunks! Snap out of it!"

The Supreme Kai of Time worked fast, looking over as many Time Scrolls to find out what was happening to her assistant. This was different from the time when he was almost erased from existence, yet something felt off with the way Tokitoki was moving. As soon as the two of them started trying to find something wrong, the owl slowed down greatly as if he was weakened by something.

Something was wrong. This was different from the previous time when some demons tried to kill Trunk's past self, but what could be happening this time? Last time he was fading out of existence, now? She never saw something like this before.

Then she found the anomaly. She quickly grabbed the scroll, and looked at what error caused her Assistant's current state.

"What!? I don't understand, where is it… wait… what is this!?"

 **Hmm. The idea was good, but even so, his type of power would be detected too easily. Oh? It looks like that problem has already been solved for me. My my, that is very convenient!**

[Prologue 1 Part 3: The Unlikely]

His head hurt.

He was in so much pain and he didn't even understand what was going on. But something was telling him that there was something very important he had to do.

"O-Oh! Are you awake?" A gentle and somewhat shy voice called out.

He blinked several times, he felt the heat of the sun despite there being shade over him and he also felt like he was almost on the ground if not for the straw he was feeling. As his eyes adjusted, he saw a girl with brown hair and a simple complexion.

"W-Who are…?"

"Oh umm. My name is Mozu and you're in my village around the border of Hosido and Nohr." The plain brown haired girl said.

"Ho… shedoo? No…ire?" He blinked several times before moving his hand towards his head. As he did, his muscles sent him a message something was wrong. "Gah…"

"Oh don't move! Some of our people found you wandering the forest near our town gravely injured! Joil, our town apothecary tended to your wounds as best as he could. So rest up for now." Mozu gently tried to push him back down. "… Can you… tell me your name?"

"My name?" The purple haired man thought about it for a bit, but his head started to hurt a lot as he tried to think about it. "It's Trunks." He managed to mutter.

"Trunks? That's a strange name, it sounds Nohrian, but at the same time it doesn't…" Mozu told him. "So Trunks, what happened to you?"

"I… I don't remember…" No matter how hard he tried, Trunks couldn't remember anything but his name. He was drawing blanks every time he tried to think.

"You don't know how you got injured?" Mozu spoke out for him.

He paused for a second, trying more to think. "It's more than that, aside from my name, I don't remember anything."

At first Mozu thought he was still tired from his injuries and hopped that he would recall later as he rested. He didn't.

… A few days later, Trunks wounds had rapidly healed thanks to the town medic. Mozu and her mother, Karean, were helping Trunks to finally leave their bed and walk around town.

While he was bedridden, Trunks was taught about the land he was currently in. In this land there were two powerful kingdoms called Hoshido and Nohr. The two had been at each other's throats for as long as anyone could remember and have had several wars in the past. This time, they were in an era of uneasy peace. Trunks asked a lot about the world he was in since besides his name, he clearly knew nothing at all. The village he was in didn't have fancy libraries or even that many books, but Mozu and her mother did try to tell him as much as they could, which Trunks very much appreciated since they were helping someone who probably forgot everything about his homes.

The older woman smiled as she took out a sword and a small white pendant with some kind of faded logo in it that was on top of a pile of clothes. "The clothes you came in were all burned and torn up, and what wasn't destroyed was covered in your blood. However, we were able to find this strange white plastic like pendant and your sword was still fine."

"I have a sword?" Trunks spoke out as he took the blade first. His hand automatically trailed towards the handle before he himself could consciously grip it. He unsheathed his blade, and saw his reflection on the well polished blade.

The sword in his hand was a longsword with a black leather-wrapped hilt and a metal bar as the hand guard. It was carried around in an orange scabbard with a navy-blue strap that like liked it went across the chest.

"It's a rather beautiful blade. It also looks custom made as well. I've never seen a sword like it, but then again you don't usually find high quality weapons in a simple town like this." The mother commented yet the stranger still did not move.

"… Trunks? Are you alright?" Mozu asked as Trunks stared deeply into the reflection of his sword.

"Oh sorry, I dozed out for a second." He said as he put the blade back into the scabbard and took the village clothes.

A little later, Trunks came out in the villager attire of a blue collar shirt with long sleeves, pants, and boots. There was just something somewhat familiar about them… *{This is based off Donnel's clothes minus the pan from Fire Emblem Awakening.}

"This feels… homey. I like it." Trunks stated as he slung his sword and scabbard across from him and placed the strange small capsule like object around his neck like a necklace. He had pressed the button like part on the capsule, but nothing happened. Still, he felt as if there was something faint in the back of his mind to keep it.

"Well compared to the clothes you had on a while ago?" Karean smiled.

"I'm sorry I guess I'm not used to this type of clothing, but thank you really for the hospitality." Trunks spoke out before bowing politely.

Karean took the answer with a nod. "Come on, it's time you saw this village rather than hear about it from inside our home." The mother of Mozu motioned for both her daughter and Trunks out of the house.

The town was bustling and much larger than Trunks originally expected. It was filled with nice people who seemed very warm towards Mozu and her mother, almost like they were like celebrities in their own town. However, as they started walking, Trunks felt… off. It was like he was seeing things, yet at the same time, he couldn't exactly see.

He couldn't quite put it to words, but he found himself looking over his shoulder and almost… sensing… children around the corner behind him, trying to spy on him from the corner of the houses and homes.

As soon as he looked over his shoulder, the kids all yelped and hid back behind their spots. This made Mozu and her mother laugh at the sight.

"They're looking at me like some sort of animal." Trunks commented as he turned back. He swore he could still feel the kids even though they were away from his sight, like he could know exactly where they were at this very moment.

"We don't get a lot of travelers around here except the traveling merchants," The older farmer explained. "It's not every day we get a mysterious swordsman to tumble into our doorstep."

"I see." The purple haired man spoke out before realizing something. That feeling that 'sixth sense' he was using to sense everyone around the village, suddenly flared into his head. He could sense something… malevolent? There was something in his soul screaming at him to get ready to fight for some reason.

Trunks quickly looked towards the south of the Village where the he felt the direction of this bloodlust from. He didn't quite notice his hand reaching for his bland until he felt the familiar grip of his handle.

"Trunks?" Mozu asked as she and her mom suddenly saw the tense look in Trunk's blue eyes.

At that moment, one of the villagers came running in a state of panic. "Everyone bandits! Hide everything! Protect the children!"

It actually didn't take much to throw the villagers to worry. They started scrambling everywhere the moment one of them yelled bandits.

Karean quickly looked to Mozu and Trunks. "Come on! We have to hide!"

The moment she said that, the amenesiac felt something overlapping.

 _We have to hide!_

 _But mom!? What about them!?_

 _I'm sorry, but no one can stop them. Not anymore._

Trunks held his head briefly as a sudden pain in his head flashed. There was overwhelming feeling of helplessness and frustration he had, but he couldn't understand why. Something about hiding and silently waiting as others suffered… it disgusted him to the core.

"Huh? Trunks, wait! Where are you going!?" Mozu called out as the stranger suddenly ran off the direction where the Bandits were seen.

However, she was surprised at how fast he was moving. She thought Samurai were some of the fastest people in the land, but the way Trunks was moving, he could probably out run even flying and land mounts!

The amnesiac did not notice himself moving that fast honestly. But he knew his instincts weren't lying. There was a reason why he was getting ready to fight, and obviously he must have been some kind of warrior.

The people in the village were peaceful and kind. They tended to him when he was weak, so he was for sure going to return that favor one way or another.

Then in the distance, he saw a large group of rough and buff looking people with many varying weapons.

"Well what be this then?" A thick accented man in front of the group of bandits swaggered forward with a giant Axe resting on his right shoulder. "A little boy come 'ere tryn' to play Hero? How adorable!"

All following grunts laughed cruelly at Trunks as he got ready to draw his blade off its scabbard.

"Listen up! Turn back around and leave this place alone!" The swordsman proclaimed for all of them to hear, but it only made them laugh even harder. Still, Trunks kind of wondered why—even though he was heavily outnumbered 1 to 20—he felt like he was in no actual trouble. In fact, he felt as if he didn't even need to draw his sword for this which was more confusing than worrying.

As the laughter died down, the leader spoke up again.

"Ya gon lost ya marbles boy? Boys, let's show him how it's done!" The guy spoke out before him, and the rest of them charged right for Trunks.

… Really slowly.

(What the?) Trunks thought to himself as it looked like they were all walking up to him, but his mind was noticing a million things in such little time. His head hurt, but he felt like he was starting to get it. Everything else was still normal, but he was moving faster.

For the bandits, the leader of the group saw the boy clutch his head and just thought this wouldn't even be a warm up—

Why is suddenly everything sky blue? And what's this feeling— "AAHHHHGHK!"

The leader's body fell down unconscious with a mighty thud as he flew a thirty feet into the sky and land back down on the ground.

(Oh. Wow. Did I just do that?) Trunks himself was shocked as he stayed frozen in an uppercut form. He wanted to hit the guy with all his might, but something dramatically stopped him from following through faster than he could think. (Yeesh, well even if I don't remember, looks like my body seems to be stronger than I thought it would be.)

"What the heck was that!?" One of the grunts yelled in shock.

"It must have been a trick! Get that punk!" The rest of them all raced right for Trunks with vengeance alit in their eyes.

The stranger simply sweat dropped and tried to let his instincts came over him. He was really surprised at how his body weaved through his attackers like water. And despite seemingly feel himself hold back, he was able to so easily knock away men twice his size like a kick ball.

(This is kinda anti climatic…) Trunks thought to himself as he started to ease into it more. Seeing no reason to even harm further or kill people he was actually toying with.

In a few seconds afterward, all the bandits were face down with Trunks breaking each and every last one of their weapons like toothpicks.

(Wow besides my sword, their weapons were kind of weak.) Trunks thought to himself before looking towards the Leader who was slowly regaining consciousness.

"You sure showed me how it's done." Trunks smirked. "Now, I'm not gonna say again. Leave." His smirk dropped quickly and glared.

Without their weapons, the bandits packed their things and left for the hills quickly. Trunks felt a feeling of pride in his chest, but it was quickly followed with confusion. He just beat the crap out of twenty or so taller and obviously more muscular men like babies!

Trunks looked at the palm of his hands, and despite some spit that may have gotten on his fist when he punched a few of them in the jaw, they looked fine.

(Alright, so apparently, I'm super human. … Neat? Why am I so strong anyway? Not that I'm complaining, but that was seriously weird.)

The purple haired swords man felt his senses telling him to turn around.

"Trunks! Wait, you can't! … Huh?" Mozu had finally caught up with the man, worried that he would do something so reckless as facing a gang of bandits by himself. To her surprise, she was already noticing the distant bandits running for the hills with Trunks looking unharmed.

"I sent them running. They shouldn't bother you guys again."

"Y-You did that? But you were outnumbered…" Mozu told him as she stared at him with confused eyes.

Trunks felt kind of embarrassed by how Mozu was staring at him and rubbed the back of his head. "Well they were a lot weaker than I thought they would be."

"Weak?! But they were… even so you! … I… who are you?" Mozu asked.

"That's the million Zeni question isn't it?" Trunks slipped up.

"Zeni? Don't you mean gold?"

"Huh, where did that come from? But I gotta admit; it looks like I'm not the only one who's curious about my past."

[End Of Prologue]

 _Once upon a time, in a place so foreign and far, there lived a survivor of a dying world plagued by immortal metal monsters. No matter what, the monsters that plagued his home were too strong for him to handle. Alone and powerless, the Survivor sought to go into the past to either correct the mistakes of his descendants, or bring a hero into their own time._

 _But a hand was played to intervene in that tale. The Survivor was taken out of his story before he could save millions of lives by his action. His world's Overseers scramble to find the one who helped save that world, and pray that it is not too late to fix what has been changed. However, within this other world, a new path has opened up…_

 _Now three worlds hang in the balance of what the Survivor shall do in a war spanning the cosmos._

* * *

 **A/N:** Uh hi. Just trying out something really weird. As you can see this is probably one of the very few Fire Emblem/DBZ stories out there. I haven't checked, but then again, who would think to look for such a strange crossover? But on the other side, I have seen some rather obscure crossovers before like a Video Game called Senran Kagura, a game about scantily clad ninja girls has a crossover with the mischievous and trouble bound boys of Ed, Edd, and Eddy. It's really surreal seeing such two different ideas come together.

So then came this idea. I really thought about this and then I kind of saw a potential in this crossover. You would think that Trunks would actually fit better with Fire Emblem Awakening since basically the children characters are all like him in that they are from the future saving their parents and no matter what they do there, they can't change their future anymore.

But for some reason, I just wanted him here because I thought it would be fun to ship him with some of the girls in Fates since I thought they were hotter. I'm not entirely sure which paring I want to go, but I know it's going to be fun to see what happens. (I'm leaning towards the Female Avatar, Azura/Aqua, and Lucina. A three way tie… huh? Lucina?)

This idea has a lot of fun potential and I'm excited to show you that while Trunks may still be powerful despite having amnesia he's not exactly going to curb stomp everything that moves. In fact, there's a chance that he may become more powerful by the time this story is over.

So yeah. Here's a strange Crossover that I hope you guys like. And look forward to the second chapter where Trunks starts his quest to find his memories!

Where do you think he will go? Hoshido? Or Nohr?


	2. Ch 1: Under The Sunless Sky

**A/N:** Did you guys hear? In Dragon Ball Super, Future Trunks is making a comeback! WOOT! I can't wait to see his interaction with his younger self and his father! Too bad it's Dragonball Super 47 though… it's a few more weeks when this was first posted.

* * *

[Chapter 1 Part 1: The Carnival]

After saving Mozu's village, Trunks was welcomed back like a long lost hero or royal. Everyone thought he was wonderful and were showering praises, but the purple haired swordsman thought that he really didn't deserve any of their praise.

It still didn't stop the village from partying hard that very night.

Sadly, Trunks had to leave a few days after. He needed to know who he was and that as much as he liked living with Mozu and her mother, he felt like he was a burden to them and told them he had to find out if there were others waiting for him as well.

The town pitched in for when their hero left. Trunks was given a moderate amount of gold for his travels and a pack of fresh clothes to change into. He was also given a small but helpful list of things that any traveler would need.

With all of that, Trunks decided on a whim to visit the Kingdom of Nohr for clues to his past. From what little Mozu clued him in, most people with purple hair hail from Nohr, and he was sure that Trunks was not a Hosido name, so the stranger headed off with a map towards the capital of Nohr. However, he surely wasn't expecting Nohr to be so…

"Aww Crap Baskets."

Those were not the words Trunks was expecting to come out of his mouth when he finally found himself in front of the massive and intimidating Nohr Capital City, Windmire.

"I just missed the capital, didn't I?" The swordsman spoke out as he looked at the map.

Truth be told, he actually wasn't in Windmire. If he was reading the map correctly (He hoped to god that he was reading it correctly) then he had missed it and was at a smaller town north east of the capital known as Kozlev. A quaint little town, but it seemed to be bustling. There was a traveling circus that had arrived in town and the small city had gathered to see the rare traveling oddities.

Trunks sighed as he heard the exotic music in the distance. It wasn't too bad honestly. He could just stock up on supplies before trying again.

"My Tome Hand Twitches!" Strangely enough Trunks wasn't expecting to see circus folks so quickly into the town. The guy that started shouting some kind of poetic play writer had blonde hair, a rather well fit physique. He was shouting out expressive speech while a guy with an eye patch and white hair looked strangely at his companion.

Must be some kind of theater play. Trunks thought before walking in. Oddly enough, his sixth sense was acting up again. He started to feel everyone around the entire town and noticing several presences that stood out to him. The first ones were the two actors he had just passed. The blonde one was now screaming as he ate popcorn and looked at an obviously fake legendary sword with the eye patch guy rolling his eyes with great practice and experience. The next one was a man not too far away from those two who was throwing small balls at a stack of bottles. His get up seemed rather intimidating, but he was seen smiling as he dragged an armored horse around. Trunks felt something odd coming from that man. Then his senses zoomed in to tow cloaked figures who seemed to be really enjoying themselves despite looking very suspicious. Trunks felt a certain kindness and joy in them, so he saw no reason to be on guard despite them obviously hiding their identity (After a few days of traveling, the amnesiac had been practicing this sixth sense and used it more to understand what exactly it could do. To some extent, he started to feel how he could detect surface emotions). However, his sixth sense felt something peculiar that he could not recognize about those two. Now that he thought about it, the one with a horse felt strange in his presence, even though it was powerful and vibrant than most people he had met except towards the two hidden figures.

"What!? You cheat!"

Trunks looked towards the center of a plaza where people in military armor were crowding around a test of strength stand that required you to hit a platform with a hammer and see how high it would go. If it hit the bell, you would win a prize. Since Trunks had not heard a bell ring recently, something told him that the man looking angry at the stand owner did not win a prize he thought he would.

"I gave my all in that game and it didn't even come close to hitting the bell! You have to have cheated!"

"N-No! No I swear! The game is originally just ramped it up so it would be harder than most games, we didn't cheat at all! No one has even won this game in the past month!"

"Well you must have done something to it, because I deserved to win!" The soldier gripped the shirt of the stand owner.

(What is with people bullying the weak?) Trunks thought to himself. He quickly made his way towards the group of soldiers "Hey! Leave the guy alone, it's just a game. There's no need for violence."

"There is when someone cheats me out of my money!" The stubborn solider screamed.

Trunks sighed as he looked towards the test of strength game. An idea started forming as he looked towards the attendant. "The game hasn't been changed has it?"

"No-no I swear!" The man looked panicked.

"In that case," The purple haired stranger took the wooden mallet nearby. "I'll play the game. If I can't hit the bell, then it is rigged for no one to win."

"You? You scrawny boy?" The bully and the other soldiers laughed mockingly.

Trunks fought the urge to roll his eyes and swung the mallet over his shoulder as he walked towards the test of strength. He held the mallet with both of his hands and decided to use a little of his strength as possible.

CLANG! CRACK!

The stone shot up and broke the bell of the top of the board while the mallet Trunks was holding had its handle broken off from the now cracked wooden cylinder.

(I have really got to learn how to control that.) The stranger shook that thought away quickly before turning back towards the stupefied group. "Looks like it wasn't rigged at all. And um sorry for breaking that, I'll pay for it later." He directed that last sentence towards the attendant.

"Y-You cheated!" The main rugged soldier finally screamed as he pointed towards the swordsman.

"Do you have any other vocabulary besides 'you're a cheater'?" He raised his brow.

The soldiers fumed. "That's it you punk! How dare you disrespect the Nohr Army! Get him!"

(Just because you have a weapon, doesn't mean you should use it to bully others.) Trunks glared at the obvious ignorance and abuse he's seen so far. He was really ticked off at the idea of bullying the weak.

 _Hey, sis!?_ _You keeping score?_

— _He ignored the screams of panic and death as if they were insects._

 _Why would I do that?_

— _She didn't even flinch, showing only sarcasm as people huddled in fear with tears in their eyes while begging whatever god or hero left to save them._

 _I told you to keep score!_

 _No you didn't. All you said was 'check this out' then hopped into a hover car._

Trunks shook his head at the vague voices before beating up the Soldiers as he did with the bandits not too long ago. As he did, he wondered if he should take time later to really figure out how he knows all these fighting forms.

"Gah! You!" Oh, wait. This was the guy that started it all wasn't he? Trunks thought he punched him in the gut first among his group. Come to think of it, he really had a hard time distinguishing between some people now that he looked a little closer.

Trunks looked around the unconscious soldiers and loomed over the one who started this all. "Next time, use your head, not your weapons." He said solemnly. He really did hope people would learn their lessons soon; he couldn't imagine doing this every time he came to a new town.

 _Don't be stupid, Trunks! This is why we need the ***! You almost died!_

His sixth sense blared like never before as he felt some kind of strange power coming over him. He stared at the ground in shock as golden lines appeared in front of him out of nowhere and surrounded him. His hesitation and distraction prevent Trunks from moving as the ground suddenly shot up vines and trees rapidly from his feet and wrapped around his limbs.

"What the!?" The purple haired young man cried out in utter shock before trying to free himself. He quickly tried to break free, and did so as he brought his right arm blasting through the wood. However, the vines suddenly wrapped around his free arm again and reinforced the restraint. Something was off about this, it really wasn't normal wood!

"You have some nerve attacking Norhian Soldiers. While impressive for a country bumpkin, I cannot allow you to go unpunished."

Trunks turned his head, it was the man with blonde hair that he saw earlier when he entered!

"What's going on!?" He forced his left hand to break free, but then the wood came to life and binded his arm back in seconds. "What are you doing to me!?"

"Strange, I've never seen anyone break through the binds before. You're stronger than you look, but as The Prince of Nohr, it's my job to punish those who hurt our people and our soldiers."

"You're a prince!?" Trunks cried out as he looked at the young man with shock. He honestly looked around his age!

"Prince Leo! This ruffian was attack the locals! We tried to stop him, but he was too strong!" The one that Trunks beat up cowered before the prince.

"What!? No he wasn't! That guy was harassing the attendant!" Trunks yelled out. (Dirty little!)

"We're the soldiers of Nohr! We're the ones supposed to be protecting the civilians!" When they saw their attacker be subdued, more and more of the soldiers Trunks beat up gathered around and followed the lead of the main jerk and tried to make him look like the bad guy. It was one stranger's word against armed soldiers. Who were you more likely to believe?

"Attacking civilians? Thugs like you make this place harder to live in." Prince Leo prepared a glowing book that really really didn't give off good signs to Trunks.

"No wait! Just ask the attendant—" Trunks trailed off as he felt the presence of the attendant slowly going away. He could sense fear going from the man as he made his way from the fighting. The one guy who could vouch for him wasn't anywhere nearby.

Trunks struggled harder, making the spell wane. However, Leo saw this and added more power into the binds.

"Well then, it's time to show you what we do with those that threaten Nohr's peace." Leo described as he pointed his hand towards the entrapped Trunks.

"Stop!"

Everyone turned again, and followed the voice to a cloak figure that stood in the way between the Prince and Trunks.

"Leo, stop!" An obviously male voice spoke out.

"You dare address a prince so casually?" Leo cried out as another cloaked figure ran up to the first and pulled of his hood quickly, revealing a man with short platinum blonde hair. "I should—KAMUI!? What in blazes are you doing here!?"

The iron, menacing look on the prince's face turned into that of concern, shock, and worry in a matter of seconds.

Kamui—the boy who had his hood removed—quickly reached for his head like it was naked and looked towards the other cloaked figure that pulled down his hood. "Corrin!? Why did you do that!?"

Prince Leo quickly looked over to the other figure. "Corrin!? You're here too!?" He asked with even more shock.

"Kamui!? Why did you say my name!?" The cloaked figure—who sounded very, very feminine—cried out in exasperation towards the male blonde.

"You removed my hood!"

"He wouldn't recognize you with it on!" The girl argued back. "But why did you scream my name!?"

"Because you ruined my cover!" Kamui countered and pointed to her.

Leo quickly looked around and saw people gathering around. "This isn't good! Niles, Odin! Take the soldiers back! You two!" He pointed at the two cloaked figures. "Are coming with me!"

"Wait Leo! You gotta let this man go! We saw the whole thing: he was the one really protecting the carnival folks!" Kamui quickly added.

"H-He's lying!" One of the soldiers spoke out. "Who are you anyway to talk to Prince Leo like that?!"

"Odin!?" Leo called out and one of the carnival folks came up to him.

"Yes Lord Leo?" Wait, that blonde wordsmith was actually a vassal of a prince?

"Use your memory charms on all of them. Niles, make sure that none of them escape." Leo spoke out before turning his glare back at the two. "As for you two, you're both coming back with me."

"Uh hey? What about me?" Trunks called out, still being tied to magic trees.

Leo sighed before making the magic disappear, letting Trunks back into the ground. He was offered two hands to see Kamui and Corrin, who still had her hood on.

"Thanks for standing up to me." Trunks spoke out as he saw the Nohrian soldiers line up as the wordsmith Leo sent started smiling excitedly.

"No problem, but you were amazing! I have never seen anyone fight like that before!" Kamui spoke out with a smile.

"Well to be fair, I haven't seen much of it myself." Trunks spoke out. He had to admit that even his style of fighting was new to him mostly because he forgot what it was like before. It honestly felt like he was letting someone else fight whenever he would let his instincts come over.

"What does that mean?" Corrin asked with a light laugh, she had a surprisingly nice voice.

"It's complicated." Trunks spoke out. "So who are you two? And how does the Prince of Nohr know you?"

"That's also complicated." Kamui rubbed the back of his head before looking at the girl beside him. "Why don't you take that off, sis? Leo's already going to handle this."

Corrin removed her hood, and surprised Trunks.

I mean really really surprised Trunks.

She was absolutely gorgeous. Wavy platinum blonde hair with crimson eyes that held such… passion. If looks could kill, he probably would have died three times over.

"What is your name?"

"M-My name? It's Mozu—I mean Trunks! It's Trunks!" The purple haired man managed to sputter out.

"What forget your name there for a second?" Kamui and Corrin laughed, making Trunks flush red.

"He's going have to forget that. You realize this right?" Leo came into the conversation.

"Forget!?" Trunks screamed out in shock. He only at best had a week of real memories! Now someone was going to erase his again. "You can forget that! I'm not having my memory erased again!"

"Again?" Kamui asked in confusion.

"This isn't up for debate: do you have any idea how dangerous it is for you tow to be out right now? Father might trap you there forever if he found out even a rumor about this! I'm not letting anyone know!" Leo spoke out.

"Who are you to decide—"

"Odin, this one!"

Leo interrupted Trunks before he felt a strange feeling of sleepiness come over him. At that he fell to the ground face first.

"Leo! What did you do to him!?" Corrin cried out as she and Kamui looked over to the man who seemed to be sleeping.

"Relax, Lord and Lady! I, Odin Dark, have casted a Forget Me Spell!" The blonde mage cried out jubilantly with staged presence.

"A what?" The female twin asked. "A memory altering spell?"

"Heavens no! Those are near impossible and downright inhuman to twist someone's mind so! This is a much more toned down spell! Instead of erasing memories, I made it so that the soldiers and this young hero here just won't remember today! They know it happened, but they will never learn the details! Think of it like that feeling when you know you forget something, but just can't remember it!" He proclaimed proudly.

"It may not be a memory erasing spell, but it gets the job well done." The eye patch retainer of Lord Leo spoke out.

The prince himself smiled in relief. "Good Job Odin. This way, my brother and sister's little escapade can be kept under wraps."

"You make it sound like it's our fault!" Kamui started.

Leo deadpanned. "It is. I swear if Camilla and Elise wouldn't throw a fit about you two being harmed…"

"You would still help us anyway. You're much kinder than you let on Leo." Princess Corrin spoke.

Kamui was a little sad about Trunks, but he supposed this was for the best. If father had ever found out about them sneaking out again… still, there was one little thing to do. "One more thing Leo: you have your collar backwards again."

"What!? I've been out the whole day! Dang it! We are getting back to the fort pronto!" Leo spoke out in exasperation before ridding up ahead.

The two retains and twin royals followed closely in after him. However, the twins took one last look at Trunks and hoped he would be alright.

…

…

"Trunks… Trunks…! Trunks…!"

"TURN DOWN THE WHA—"

"Don't you dare drop that Bass! Oh the connection must be setting. Listen to me, Trunks! My name is Master Hand and this is my brother, Crazy Hand."

"We're voices in your head! OOOOhhh~ Go and kill people."

"Take this seriously will you! Worlds are in trouble! And he's currently the only one who can help us! Excuse him, he can get… crazy… but that's not important. We're going to try and help things along as much as we can from our end, but you need to wake up! Follow those two Royal Twins; they're the ones who will cause a great event in this world and they're also the key to brining you home."

"You also probably won't remember talking to us, and that's alright since humans do have that ability to say no to the raging voices in their head plotting to kill their brother, which I sometimes do not have!"

"The sad part he is right… on the first part. I'm going to have to check him up on that second one though. The point of this matter is, just follow them when you wake up. Your Ki Sensing ability should still sense those two in particular. Good luck Mr. Briefs—"

"BWAHAHAAHA!"

"(Sigh) Something tells me, despite your power, things are not going to be that easy."

…

…

"Oooh. What happened?" Trunks woke up on the ground with a dizzy head. He barely stood up before his balance came back together.

He tried to recall what had happened, but for some reason he just couldn't remember. He knew it something happened, like some kind of fight… then him getting tangled in something… weird… was he beaten up?

(I guess Pride is a Deadly Sin for a reason.) Trunks thought to himself as he tried to recall more, but for some reason the details were always out of his reach. He recalled two people… but that was it—wait no. He did recall sensing their presence. How could he forget that? Their presence was unique, special. He believed he would never find a pair like that in the world.

He looked towards a certain direction. Even from all the way here, he could sense their lingering presence. Like a moth to a flame, Trunks felt the urge to go after it, as if someone already had told him to follow them.

[Chapter 1 Part 2: The Inspector]

"You two are unbelievable. Don't you two even remember the last time you two snuck out of the fortress so long ago?" Leo spoke out as they finally returned to the fort. He unfortunately had to send his two most loyal retainers back

"In our defense, we were on our way back until those soldiers started a fight." Kamui spoke out as the three of them came back to the Northern Fortress.

"You two should have left when the fighting began, why did you both stay?"

Corrin huffed. "Our troops were treating that man unfairly! I almost corrected them myself until Trunks defended him."

"You two and your bleeding hearts…" Leo spoke out as they entered into the main hall of the fort.

Five People quickly came from the top stairs.

"Oh Princess Corrin, Prince Kamui! Thank goodness you came back—Lord Leo? We were not expecting you so soon!" A man with white hair and purple eyes in a male maid uniform greeted quickly with a bow, followed by everyone else. Albeit one of them almost tripped as she did.

"Jakob? What's wrong? You all looked so spooked." Kamui asked with confusion.

A knight, the only one among one male maid and three other female maids stepped out and cleared his throat. "Well perhaps we wouldn't have been so _spooked_ as you would have called it, if you had informed more than just Felicia and Lilith about you two leaving the premises on an inspection day."

"Gods!? Today was an Inspection, Gunter!?" The twin royals dreaded. Every now and then, their father, King Garon, would send an official to survey the state of the Fort they lived in. It was mostly to make sure that the two were following their training and to keep an eye on them if they tried to escape. Sometimes it was just a more formal exercise in just recording how the servants were doing and filling out requests for re stocks and such.

Either way, if the twins were not even there the whole time with the inspector, their father may as well lock them in a prison for the rest of their lives!

A blue haired maid looked towards a pink haired maid with a similar face. "Felicia! I told you we had a Inspection coming yesterday! Why did you help them escape the premise this morning?!"

"I'm sorry Flora, I forgot! And I admit I kinda wanted something from the Carnival…" The pink haired maid blushed and played with her fingers.

"Oh you mean that cotton candy? We saved some for you and Lilith." Kamui spoke out quickly.

"Oh thank you, I love cotton candy!" Lilith, a blue haired female maid with red highlights cried out before coughing and recalling the situation. "I mean we need you two to get ready to greet the inspector!"

"See this is why you two should have left sooner. You two have the devils luck…" Leo spoke out before looking towards Gunter. "I take it Lord Mudo is doing the usual evaluations?"

The old knight visibly sighed. "Unfortunately yes it's him. Thankfully, he was running a little late so you two best prepare yourselves." He directed that next sentence towards the twins.

"Yes!" The two hurried as Corrin went with Felicia, Flora, and Lilith while Kamui left with Jakob.

[Later]

Lord Mudo was a stuck up and snobbish like noble. He never smiled, he always wore this ugly frown and everyone thought he was blunt and held nothing back with insults.

But to be honest, Gunther had to admit that he could respect the tactless noble. He always said what was on his mind. When he first saw the state the fort was in, he wrote nothing but bad reviews for everyone involved, Jakob and Flora were not doing their job enough, Lilith was eating far too much, and then there was poor clumsy Felicia. There was almost a guarantee that an insult would come at least five times in the first five minutes.

Yet it was what he did afterward that made him more bearable. After each insult, Mudo would actually give advice on how to do certain things better. He told Jakob how to brew tea faster and efficiently, he gave Flora ideas in using her powers to reserve food frozen better, he gave Lilith tips on how to take care of the horses, and usually he would have a hand written list of what Felicia should improve on by the next time he comes.

Despite never satisfying him, and even though he had the power to do so at any time; he never fired any of the retainers from their work in the fort.

"Welcome Lord Mudo." Everyone, even the twins bowed down as the disgruntled man walked through the main doors.

His eyes quickly glanced around, everyone could feel themselves sweating under his intense stare.

"… Flora, Felicia?"

"Y-Yes? I mean—yes lord Mudo?" Felicia shot up while Flora seemed nervous.

"If you are in a hurry to stuff your ward into a dress, at least make sure not to rough the dress as you help her in it."

Everyone paled.

Jakob went over towards him quickly. "May I take your coat sir?"

"34 seconds. I counted thirty four seconds after the time you were meant to ask that." Mudo frowned as he took of his coat and gave it to Jakob.

"You are all dismissed to your duties. I will have Gunter the Royal Twins address me as usual." The man spoke out before walking towards Gunter and making their way towards the upper chamber of the court. Kamui and Corrin politely made their way after the knight and the inspector.

"If you do not mind, Milord, Prince Leo is also visiting and he would like to accompany us in the next room over." Gunter spoke out as they started making their way.

"Hmm, what is the prince doing here?"

"He was traveling over and he thought he would stop by." Gunter answered calmly, making the two royals behind them look nervously towards the wall while Mudo's back was turned.

"Very well, I do have a few questions for him, so this fits nicely." Mudo spoke out before leaving with Gunter.

As he left, Flora, Felicia, Lilith, and Jakob stared and waited before he was out of ear shot with Gunter.

"Well that wasn't as bad it usually was." Flora laughed nervously.

"My heart was beating so hard! I was afraid it would burst out and he'd tell me to clean it up!" Lilith spoke out.

"You think you had it bad? I literally die a little inside whenever he calls my name like that!" Felicia complained softly.

"He did have a point though. We were in such a rush to make sure our lady and lord were presentable that we might have overlooked crumple he spotted." Flora spoke out as she did recall seeing something of with Corrin's dress.

"There is just no pleasing that man. I keep forgetting someone out there is stricter than Gunter and he comes and visits us often." Jakob sighed before gently preparing the coat he held. If something was even slightly off he wouldn't hear the end of it. "I suppose this means we're back to our duties."

"I have to check on the horses. I'll meet up with you all soon!" Lilith spoke out and walked out first.

As the maid made her way towards the stables, she started to hear loud neighs in the distance. Did a raccoon or other creature sneak in? Or was it a coyote? Oh no, if Inspector Mudo found out about this!

Lilith hurried and held a broom out. She quickly ran into the stables and—

"AAAHHHH!?"

Everyone across the fort heard that scream.

"Lilith?!" Kamui yelled as he ran with Corrin towards the stables.

Soon everyone rushed towards the stables where Jakob, being in the lead, opened the door. "Lilith!? What is the…"

His words died in his mouth as he saw Lilith shiver and quickly turn around. "O-Oh hey everyone! I-I'm sorry for the scream! I umm… tripped on the floor?"

"Lilith that scream did not sound like a trip! It sounded like you were frightened about something!" Flora spoke out.

"N-No! No! I j-just wasn't expecting to fall like that I assure you it was just an accident—"

"Lilith."

Everyone suddenly got silent as Mudo looked towards the horse stables and pointed towards the empty stable right next to Lord Leo's horse, Rinth. "Can you tell me why Lord Leo's horse is trying to stay as far away from the empty space beside him?"

"He's umm… afraid of nothingness?" Lilith answered his question with another horrible question.

Mudo's face remained unchanged as he started walking towards the stable with Lilith looking horrified. Felicia ran up to her.

"Felicia don't let him get near that stable!" Lilith whispered quickly.

"What why?" The pink haired maid asked.

Mudo opened the stable door, only to find an empty space and a lump of straw.

However, he noticed a gleam coming from the straw stack and quickly walked over to it.

"Ah!" Lilith spoke out. "Stop!"

They all looked to her as she seemed even more in panic.

"Y-You don't want to go near that!" Lilith screamed.

"Why?" Mudo asked. His face had remained unchanged throughout this confusing ordeal.

"B-Because there's a dead baby horse there and I didn't find the time to bury it properly!" Lilith sputtered out quickly.

Gunter felt the need to speak up. "Lilith, what is really going…"

He trailed off when Mudo went on with removing some of the straw stack. Prince Leo, Kamui and Princess Corrin's eyes widened as they saw _someone_ hiding in the straw stack.

"Umm hello? Can anyone uhh… point me to where Windmire is?" The purple haired boy with straw in his hair asked nervously as he raised his hands up as a sign of surrender.

Kamui and Corrin pointed dramatically. "Trunks!?"

The purple haired swordsman they met earlier that day was somehow in their stables. And that same man right this moment looked very surprised. "Huh? How do you two know my name? Have we met?"

"Yes, Prince and Princess," Mudo asked as he turned towards the twins. "How do you know this… plebian?"

Corrin and Kamui opened their mouths… the only thing that came out were sounds not actual intelligible words.

Behind them, Prince Leo put a palm to his face. (I should have asked Odin to tamper with their memory.)

Lilith groaned and thought back to how that actually happened.

[Flashback]

Lilith was ready to whack whatever animal that snuck in to the stables! If Lord Mudo found out about this, she would never hear the end of it!

When she opened the door, she didn't find any animal, but a person wandering around—with a sword!? A bandit or thief!

"Oh hey, excuse me—"

"AAAAHHHH!?" Lilith screamed at the top of her lungs before shutting up as she realized she was the one spooking the horses now. "W-Who are you!?"

"Oh sorry. The door was open and I wandered in. I was kind of lost and I was hoping to look for directions to Windmire?"

Oh no, a lost wanderer?

"Nonononono! Oh no! You can't be here!" Lilith spoke out as she started to panic. The she realized that she just screamed out loud.

"I'm really sorry, but I—"

"No you don't understand! This place is a secret area that only a few people are allowed to know! If someone finds you here they'll kill you on the spot!" Lilith cried out. The guys was a stranger, but he actually seemed polite and nice. She didn't like fighting, even less so with killing, and she sure as wasn't going to let an innocent man suffer for a mistake! She learned that kindness from Lord Kamui and Lady Corrin!

The purple haired stranger seemed to panic at that. "Wait what!? But I didn't even know that I was just wandering around and got lost here!"

"My scream must have signaled to the others you were here. Quick hide!"

The stranger looked around, noticing and empty stable to a familiar looking horse before ducking into the straw pile.

Quickly Lilith closed the stable gate behind him before the door opened up.

"Lilith?!"

[End of Flashback]

"Trunks is… umm…!" Kamui tried to speak under Mudo's intense stare.

"Uh hey?" Trunks stood up, making Mudo turn to him along with everyone else. "Look, I… I just wandered in here by mistake. I was just trying to get to Windmire until I found this place! So… please don't kill me?"

"You do realize that this a secret location guarded closely by the royal family correct? This place is well hidden and you just so happen to accidentally stumble on to here? There are orders to kill those who are even spotted trespassing nearby this fort." Mudo inquired with him moving his hands behind his back.

Trunks gulped and put a hand behind his head. "W-When you put it like that, I guess I was just… lucky?"

Mudo suddenly looked closely at Trunks and put a hand on his chin. "How do you know the… twins there?" He motioned to the Prince and Princess who gulped as well.

"Huh… they look familiar and they know my name…" Trunks started, making all three royal children worry. "But I don't know them… at least I think I don't know."

"Why do you think at least? Do you or do you not know them?"

Trunks didn't know much but he supposed telling the truth would make things easier. "It's because I have amnesia."

Kamui and Corrin looked towards Leo, who seemed surprised.

Trunks continued on. "I woke up a week ago in a village with no recollection of who I was besides my name, I was trying to come to Windmire to find answers, but I got lost and ended up here."

"You had amnesia?" Mudo mused. "And you don't remember anything from a week prior?"

"No. I don't." Trunks spoke out.

Mudo remained silent. "Well then. The fact still remains that you are in a forbidden area in Nohr. By all means, we must silence you."

"W-what!?" Trunks screamed.

"Lord Mudo! Don't!" Kamui cried out and Corrin was about to do the same until Lord Mudo raised a hand out to stop them.

"Let me finish please. That was very rude of both of you." The stern old man spoke before turning back to Trunks. "Now then, because of your story. I will actually give you an choice. You can either be silenced… or work here."

"What?" Gunter asked as everyone heard Lord Mudo's strange offer.

"If you do not wish to die, then you will now become a retainer of this Fort under Gunter's guidance. You will live the rest of your life in servitude to this house's masters which are the two twins you see here." Mudo motioned to the horrified blonde twins.

"Uhh… uhh…"

"Let me try to make it clear to you: even if by some chance you escape. King Garron will send all of his best assassins after you until you are six feet under. So the choice is yours, live your soon to be shortened life without knowing who you were in the past, or work as a retainer and maybe let the memories come back to you one day?"

Despite giving him an ultimatum, Lord Mudo was deathly calm about this. Trunk's mind was racing. At one point, he didn't want to die, nor did he want to be hunted down by the kingdom's best assassins for the rest of his live, but the other choice was living that life of his as a servant to two other people?

Trunks knew he had a good amount of fighting power, but he felt like he was relying too much on instincts, not much on actual skill or training. He was even beaten up somehow back at nearby carnival despite his strength. He couldn't escape if he tried!

So there really was only one option left.

"I… I choose… life."

"That's Lord Mudo to you now that's been all settled."

"Lord Mudo this is too much!" Corrin called out. "He didn't mean to come here, and I'm sure he can keep a secret."

"Princess Corrin, the decision has already been made." Mudo spoke out.

As soon as he spoke out her name, Trunks put a hand on his head. "H-Hey wait a sec! Corrin? … Kamui? Oh yeah! I met you guys at the carnival!"

(Gods! The Spell broke!) Leo mentally cursed as Kamui and Corrin's red eyes widened in fear.

"Carnival? As in the one in Kozlev was hosting not too far from here?" Mudo inquired of Trunks.

Trunks looked at him as if he realized he said something he should not have said. "Umm yes? I-I mean yes L-Lord Mudo?"

Everyone stared at the Inspector as once more his unchangeable face made everyone's heart beat.

"… I see. Gunther?"

"Yes Lord Mudo?" The knight stood up straight as the old inspector turned to him.

"Make sure this man is prepped to be a proper retainer. I at least want him to be at Jakob's level by the time I come back."

"It will be done, Lord Mudo." Everyone but Trunks breathed a sigh of relief.

"One more thing," Everyone looked back at him. "There will no longer be any supplies that even relate to the twin's favorite meals."

"Wait what?!" Corrin and Kamui yelled together.

"Consider a new meal plan. Oh I know, how about the old Nohr Solider program of Val'dian Slop? It's very good for the bone and muscles and it should help both of you with Prince Xander's training."

"Very well, Lord Mudo. The Twins shall no longer have any of their favorite meals and be restricted to the Nohr Val'dian diet." Gunter quickly agreed.

"Bu-But!" Kamui tried to speak while Corrin stared in shock.

"Unless of course, you'd rather I tell your father about this little… escapade?" Mudo asked.

The twins sighed in defeat. "No Lord Mudo."

Mudo clapped his hands. "Now then, it's time to get acquainted. While I have some matters still worth discussing over."

[Chapter 1 Part 3: A New Job]

"I feel… weird." Trunks spoke out as he came out in a new male maid uniform. He looked towards Jakob and said, "But thanks for—you know—helping me out?"

"Yes well, I suppose one could say you were lucky not to be killed on the spot. Still, I don't know to call you lucky for surviving, or unlucky for getting into this position in the first place." Jakob spoke out.

"I didn't even know that the two twins I met were Royal Children. How many kids does King Garron have?"

"Three others besides Lord Leo, Kamui, and Lady Corrin."

"He has six kids?!" Trunks shouted in surprise.

Jakob's face grew uncomfortable. "He has six children currently. However, let us just say that family and politics do not mix well when you are allowed many concubines."

Trunks was seemingly getting the implications. "That bad huh?"

"You do not know the half of it." Jakob explained before he led Trunks out towards Gunter.

"Not bad, but it will have to do. Now then, to begin your life as a retainer, make me tea!"

"I-I don't know how to make tea!" The newcomer asked.

"Jakob will assist you and give you instructions, but you have to follow them. I will go and wait for you in the dining hall. I expect the tea to be served under 5 minutes." Gunter spoke before leaving towards the dinning hall.

"Can it be served under five minutes?" The amnesiac asked his new teacher.

His only response was a pity pat on the back. "We'll work on it."

"Oh what have I gotten myself into?" Trunks complained as Jakob walked briskly ahead.

"Um hey wait."

The two male maids stopped as the turned to see Kamui.

"Ahh Lord Kamui, how may I be of service?" Jakob bowed lightly before noticing something and then nudging Trunks in his rub.

"O-Oh right! Lord Kamui, how may I be of service?" Trunks sputtered. That was going to need some time to be getting used to.

"I just want to talk to Trunks alone for a bit."

"Very well sir." Jakob lifted his head and left the two men alone.

"Umm uhh… what do you need… sir—I mean Lord Kamui?" Trunks started. He wondered if this was still going to be a part of his five minutes.

"Just call me Kamui and for future records, it's also alright to call my sister Corrin. We're not too big on formality." Kamui started before frowning. "Listen Trunks, I'm sorry we got you involved in all of this. I can't help but think it was our fault and now you have to serve us."

"I don't know. It kind of feels more like coincidence this all happened, so you don't need to apologize… Lord Kamu—I mean just Kamu—Lord—Kamui?" Trunks was starting to get confused at what and what not to call his new master. And it was only the first hour dang it!

Kamui felt like Trunks still deserved more, but he was glad that the new man wasn't harboring any ill will. "Thank you for saying that, but I am also curious. All that fighting you did, do you mind if you spar with me later on?"

"Sure, I guess? Though like I said, I have amnesia, so best I can do is work through the motions. I don't really recall anything specific."

"Still the way you moved was amazing! I've never seen anyone do what you did before!" Kamui spoke out. "And perhaps in a fight, you might recall something about yourself. It's the least I can do for putting you into this spot."

"Hmm I don't really have much of a choice now do I? But thanks for the offer. I think Gunter wants me to make him some tea."

Kamui's smile dropped. "What? Why didn't you say that first!? You better go and finish up quick!"

"W-What? But I was talking to you!"

"Trust me, Gunter is ruthless when it comes to stuff like this! Hurry or else!" Kamui spoke out.

"But wait! I don't know where the kitchen is!" Trunks spoke out with panic.

"Follow me it should be around this corner!" Kamui spoke out as he tried to lead Trunks.

And so began Trunk's first day as vassal to Lord Kamui and Lady Corrin, a day he would choose not to recall willingly. It was not because of the mishap that changed his life forever, but because of the punishment Gunter had given him after his first failure.

[End of Chapter 1]

[Xenologue: Slop]

Corrin and Kamui stared at their plates; rather they were staring at the strange half solid, half liquid brownish gray thing on their plates.

"Bon appétit, Masters." Gunter spoke out as he and the other vassals stood at the side of the dining table and watched.

"Gunter, what exactly is this made of?" Kamui asked hesitantly as he placed a fork through it only for it to fade through it like soggy mud.

"Why the Val'dian Slop is the most famous tale in Nohr history! In the battle for Rikunan in Hoshido, General…" Gunter went on to explain the story of how a Nohrian platoon was surrounded and cut off from all sides and that they were also out of supplies. They would have surely starved to death if not for brave Val'dian—the cook—who created the Slop to keep the troops well fed and strong enough to fight off the Hoshidans.

Hearing the tale, Kamui and Corrin looked at their meals.

Corrin, being brave, went to get a first bite. Kamui, to help her out, followed after her.

"Well, bottoms up?" Corrin started before she and her brother swallowed a piece.

What everyone didn't know at the time was that tale was grossly exaggerated. Val'dian did create the slop, but it was so horrible tasting it scared the Nohiran Platoon into fighting the Hoshidans for actual food.

So what was the prince and princess' reaction?

"BWARGH! UGAH! MMPHF!"

"Flora, Jakob?" Gunter asked as the two experienced maids quickly went towards their janitorial closet.

Trunks leaned in closer to Gunter. "You're not going to make us eat that, are you sir?"

"I wouldn't wish that on my enemies Trunks." Gunter whispered back as Felicia and Lilith tried to comfort their lords… until Felicia accidentally fell on—

"I'll draw up bath for her. … And the others." Trunks quickly spoke out before leaving.

Gunter noticed Trunks' reaction time. "Ahh, he learns quickly."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey guys. I'm trying something different and I'm really glad you guys like it so far. So here comes the first chapter where Trunks becomes a servant of Corrin and Kamui, twins! Let me explain a bit why I believe that the northern fort, or the place where you first start in Fates, is supposed to be a closely guarded secret.

I recall that the avatar of fates was kidnapped at a young age and many Hoshidans tried to get them back. However, they never knew, nor couldn't find the place they were hidden in, or so I believed. So which is why when Trunks stumbles in by subconsciously following the Avatar's Ki, he stumbles into the closely guarded secret of Nohr that Hoshido has been trying to find for years. So there are very few people who do know it exists to keep the Avatar captured.

It was heavily guarded around the perimeter, but Trunks bypassed them all thanks to his Ki Sensing skill.

So what do you guys think so far? Not enough action? Not what you were expecting? Not expecting Master Hand and Crazy Hand to make an appearance? Tell me how I'm doing.

Well any who, the next chapter is when Trunks starts meeting the other royals, and a slight time skip.

Peace out!


	3. Ch 2: Signals Of Change

[Chapter 2 part 1: Fitting In.]

Princess Corrin has lived in the Northern Fort for almost all of her life with no one both her brother and some select few servants.

It was honestly a hard place to live in, the weather was always horrible, the sun was barely up, and the view outside just looked liked a wasteland with a dead forest as far as the eye could see. Still, she supposed she grew used to this place, even though she disliked it as much as her brother Kamui did, and he really, really found this place dissatisfactory.

What made it so bearable was the fact the people there were always so nice. Gunther was a stern but fair old man that over saw the fort. Jakob was overbearing, but well meaning. Felicia was clumsy, but she always tried her best. Flora was always taking care of her sister, and Lilith had a huge appetite. These people, despite swearing to take care of her and her brother, were much like friends to them and always made their days bearable.

Then there were her siblings, the royal siblings of Nohr. Leo, the ever talented mage; Elise, the sweetest girl in the world; Camilla, her endearing older sister; and last and in no way least, their eldest brother and crowned prince of Nohr, Xander. They always brought joy whenever they came by here to visit them.

These people made life rather fun despite being cooped up in one place for a majority of their life.

However, there was someone new into their lives who they were finding to be a strange enigma, the amnesiac known as Trunks who had stumbled after them when they had slipped out of the fort even when his memory was altered. Corrin and the others found him to be so mysterious, even he did not know much about himself except for one thing…

"Ha!"

He was one out-of-this-world fighter.

Trunks sidestepped the lunge before parrying and pushing Corrin back, causing the princess to stagger backward and fall on her backside. The purple haired young man quickly spun and countered Kamui's jump attack by side stepping and sticking his leg out to force him to trip up, lose balance, and fall on his sister.

"Gah! Oof!"

Trunks put away the wooden blade as he came up to the twins to help them up. At that point, he heard clapping from outside the training ring. "Well done Trunks. I must say you are a far more competent fighter than you first let on." Gunter spoke out.

"Thanks." He spoke quickly before realizing the words behind that sentence. "I think?"

Gunter went on and looked towards the twins. "As for you Lord and Lady that was rather sloppy. Neither of you worked as a team and you let Trunks separate you two and keep it that way. Lady Corrin, you are better at taking and dealing raw damage, you should have engaged Trunks while Lord Kamui, being the speedier and skilled user, should have aimed for Trunk's open areas."

The twins groaned.

"Well go again, this time you have to land a clean hit on Trunks. If you do so, I will consider giving you some real food for this night."

Suddenly the two blondes got back up with re lit and new fire in their eyes. Trunks noted that they were really, really gripping those wooden blades tightly.

"Uhh Sir?" Trunks asked Gunter before the twins attacked with vicious, blood curdling war cries.

Despite his strength and amazing battle ability, Trunks was still getting used to his new wards.

[Chapter 2 part 2: Royal Rumble]

The female twin princess was feeling rather sore in their most recent practice fight with Trunks and was sitting down on a nearby bench. He truly was an amazing fighter despite losing his memory. One could only imagine what kind of training he went to get so strong, or even imagine how strong he would truly be once he regains those lost memories. However, the problem was that she and her brother had to land a clean hit on the skilled swordsman so they would finally be rid of the horrible food they were being served for a week.

They knew that they were being punished for sneaking out of the fort again, but this new diet was almost making them wish Lord Mudo told their father and make him trap them in the for forever if it meant getting real food in their system again.

But back to the fight, even with new vigor, Trunks was still a very skilled warrior—to the point where both twins wondered who would win between him and their older brother Xander—but the twins had a plan to land a clean hit on the powerful warrior.

However, it required taking a blow from Trunks in order to get in a hit.

It was well executed, but Corrin was the one who had to both block and catch Trunk's wooden blade before Kamui struck Trunks on the chest, and he didn't even seemed all that injured because of it. He was deceptively hardened, but a hit was still a hit and Gunter was impressed with the team work.

"Are you alright, Corrin?" Trunks asked as he gave the young woman a towel to wipe off her sweat and an ice pack for her forehead.

She gladly accepted the items then noticed that Trunks also had a jug of water prepared for her. "Thank you. I see you're getting more practice as a vassal."

"I know you call me retainer and vassal, but I still feel like those are just fancy words for servants and maids." Trunks spoke out, making the princess chuckle.

"I guess it is a more proper term. It doesn't really suit you does it?" Corrin asked.

"Well, it's better than being hunted and killed off in a ditch that's for sure, and everyone here is at least nice to me, so there's that. Though I have to ask why Gunter is training both you and Kamui so hard in battle so much?"

The princess seemed surprised at that and blinked her red eyes. "Didn't Gunter tell you why Kamui and I train so much?"

"He told me that was something I should ask you." Corrin wondered why Gunter told Trunks to talk to them about it.

"Well our father wants us to be strong and believes us incapable of being a part of the Nohrian Army, so we are to train in this place until we are strong enough to prove ourselves."

"The army is really that important here in Nohr, isn't it?" Trunks noted.

The red eyed princess nodded. "Yes. You see, Nohr's army boasts as one of the strongest in the land with only Hoshido as our rival. Being a part of the army is what helps this land, I'm sure you've seen outside cities, the land is quite a barren landscape."

Trunks rubbed the back of his head. "I'll admit, on my first few days of traveling towards the capital, I was tempted to go back and try looking in Hoshido for answers to my past with how bad it looked. I almost thought I was going the wrong way and had to check the map a dozen times over."

"Unfortunately our people still call this place home, so it is The Army's duty to serve and better the people." She spoke solemnly. Trunks realized the Nohrian army has a lot more to it than just military power, they were pretty much what kept this nation on its feet. It kind of makes sense why some soldiers were full of themselves. To them, they were doing a favor for these people.

Trunks looked out towards the window. "They sure didn't look like it when we first met."

"Do not blame them Trunks, they only abuse their power because they never had it. Xander and the others are making sure that people like them get straightened out." Corrin spoke out.

"Wow you and your brother are quick to forgive and trust," Trunks laughed easily. "But now that you mention it, Gunter told us that the other Royals were visiting soon, including Prince Leo. I have no idea who the other siblings are, any heads up?"

Corrin enjoyed how easy and casual Trunks was to her and her brother. She did enjoy her other retainers, but they always were so formal around her, but Kamui told Trunks to treat them normally despite serving under them. It was always nice to talk to someone like a real person.

"You don't need to worry much. Elise is the sweetest girl in the world, I'm sure she'll like you no problem. Leo, you two have already met."

"Still a little sore about him erasing my memory."

"He was doing it to protect us. We told you that already. Let me talk about my siblings older than us: Camilla is the most caring and tender older sister one could ask for. And then there is Xander, he's pretty much the most amazing person in the world. He's the crown prince of Nohr and he's the best swordsman in the entire Nohrian Army."

"The strongest huh?" Trunks mused. Corrin could tell he was as interested in the idea of a practice match with her older brother.

"I admit; I'm curious who would win between you and Xander. You're almost as strong as him!"

"It's an interesting thought, but I'm sure people might frown on some random guy like me fighting a prince."

"Crowned Prince." Corrin corrected.

"There's a difference?" Trunks asked bluntly with a smile before Corrin elbowed him in the rib. "But anywho, I have to go with my daily tea making. Flora's in charge of this one."

"Ooo. Good luck." Corrin spoke out.

"See ya too, Corrin."

Corrin saw Trunks off as he left the training room. However, she kept one little thought at the back of her mind whenever she saw him leave: why was it that every time she looked at him, there was this feeling of wrongness at the back of her mind?

[Chapter 2 Part 3: Meeting the Family]

It was obvious to everyone that this would be the first day of meeting all royal children for Trunks. As everyone waited in the main interest, you could actually feel unease when looking at newly hired servant.

"Calm down Trunks. By now Prince Leo has informed the others of your special situation, so I'm sure they're excited to meet you." Kamui said.

"Thanks." It still didn't help the poor guy as he still didn't seem all that relaxed.

"Lord Kamui is right, Trunks. You have nothing to worry about. The royal siblings of Nohr are splendid people." Jakob explained next to him.

Unfortunately for the newcomer, the main entrance opened wide, making his heart sink to the bottom of his stomach. A small blur speed past the doors and tackled Corrin down.

"Big Sister! I missed you SSSOOO much!" An adorable young girl with long golden drill pigtails spoke out as she cuddled with Corrin on the floor.

"G-Good to see you again too, Elise." Corrin spoke out as she got back up with help from Kamui. Suddenly the small girl looked over to Kamui and launched herself at him too.

"Big Brother!" Kamui was a little more prepared from the tackle, but spun around from the momentum of the tackle.

"It's always good to see you Elise." Kamui spoke out as she finally let go and stood back up. "Though you're a lot more energetic than usual."

"Of course she would be, it's been a week since I've last seen my beloved twins! I worried about you the entire time I've been gone!"

"Camillia!" Corrin and Kamui spoke out as a beautiful and mature woman with purple hair came in with a tender smile.

"It's good to see you two as well. You're looking fine. We're sorry for leaving so long, but the nobles were especially adamant on this new policy they were making."

"Yeah! It was super boring!" Elise cried out and pouted.

"It was still important Elise."

Trunks looked towards the powerful voice that said that. Trunks was in awe at the man who just spoke. Even if everyone did not say that Xander was the crowned prince of Nohr, the purple haired swordsman would have assumed he was someone of noble standards by his posture alone. He had an air of power and nobility and he looked like a natural born leader. He looked like someone even heroic—

 _Not bad. But you could do better._

 _I-I can do this Gohan!_

 _Don't push yourself Trunks, you're good to no one dead._

Trunks shook his head as he realized the royals were all looking at him. But not to worry, he did was able to calmly assess the situation and react accordingly!

"Baraagh… guh mah? Duhh…" Jakob elbowed Trunks in the rib. "Gh! It's an honor to meet you, you majesty!" Oh god, he made a complete fool of himself. It was a good thing he was bowing or else they might have seen how embarrassed he looks.

And now he hears laughter.

Was it too late to take the death penalty?

"You may rise. You must be the new ward that accidentally stumbled in. I hope the twins haven't been too demanding of their new ward?" Despite his look, Xander was rather calmed and eased, making Trunks relax a little.

He stood back up with a look that was more at ease. "They aren't all that bad. Kamui snores like a bear though."

"Hey!" The blonde male shouted out, earning a giggle from Felicia and Lilith in the background.

Jackob coughed and elbowed Trunks. "Trunks, please treat the HIGH PRINCE with the utmost care." He emphasized those two words quite clearly."

Trunks was actually worried for a second there since he was so used to having the twin royals let him address them so casually, and realized that he wasn't supposed to act that way to all nobles, but Xander laughed at the comment. "It's alright Jakob, I'm actually a little glad we have someone like Trunks here to keep us honest and humble, but it is true Kamui. Sometimes in quiet mornings, we can hear you snore a mile away. It is astounding only Trunks has stumbled onto this place with the noise you make." A mirthful smile came across the imposing man.

"Oh yeah!? At least I don't talk in my sleep or bite pillows!"

Corrin blushed and pushed her brother back down. "Guh! I told you not to mention that!" She yelled.

"Good grief…" Leo sighed as Elise, Felicia, and Lilith started laughing at the prince.

"It's become much livelier here, hasn't it?" Camilla spoke out with a kind and big smile on her face.

"To be fair, Princess Camilla, teaching Trunks the basics of a butler has been quite the daunting task." Gunter spoke out towards her.

(You call that basics!? I had to clean a rug for three hours straight because you kept saying there was a spot I missed that only someone with an obsessive compulsive disorder could find!) Trunks hid at the back of his mind. Throughout this week he had learn to fear the old man's harsh butler training. He wouldn't wish it on his enemies.

"Pleasantries aside, I've come to help train my younger brother and sister. Hopefully, you two have been keeping up with your swordplay, Little Nobles?" Xander spoke out as he looked towards the twins.

They both nodded. "So wasn't it Corrin's turn to start off first?" Kamui asked as he pointed to his sister.

"Actually, there is something I wanted to try," Xander started off before looking at Trunks. "Do you mind if I ask for your help on this?"

"Huh? Uh Sure?" Jakob elbowed him again, not that it was hurting Trunks, but it was kinda getting annoying. He also understood what he had meant. "I mean, yes, your highness."

…

"I think I'm getting shivers about this." Corrin excitedly spoke as she sat next to Elise who was between her and her brother as everyone in the castle was along the bleachers of the roof practice field.

"I have been wondering which one of them would win in a battle just so long as they don't go too far." Kamui agreed.

"Big brother's the best! Of course he'll win!" Elise cheered. "Go Xander! You can do it!"

Trunks smiled softly as the crowd of onlookers watched the two men walk into the field, Trunks was glad to be back in his villager gear to be honest since it felt much easier to move around in. Gunter had prepared him some armor, but it wouldn't be ready until later this month. In the meantime, some chainmail placed underneath would do wonders for his current getup.

Xander stood on the opposite side of Trunks and wielded Siegfried, the legendary blade of Nohr while the purple haired swordsman was simply wielding his own personal blade.

"You'll forgive me if I'm not a bit curious as to see if the rumors about you being a strong swordsman are put to the test."

"I heard many stories about you from Corrin and Kamui, but well with all due respect, it's kinda hard to say no to anyone from my position." The foreign swordsman noted.

Xander drew his blade. "Nohr values the strong, if you are even half of the stories Gunter or Leo told me about then you won't have to worry about that. Nohr values and can recognize your strength."

The sound of Trunk's sword being pulled out of his scabbard echoed before the purple haired man pointed his blade towards the High Prince. "Thanks for the offer, but being in an Army doesn't give me a good feeling in my stomach."

"I suppose we can talk about this after our little spar. Ha!" Xander exclaimed as he suddenly lunged for Trunks.

The amnesiac was surprised, he was moving much faster than anyone he had seen yet!

But it still wasn't fast enough!

Trunks dodged the lunge, following it up with a spin into a wide slash. Xander noticed how fast the blade was moving and moved his sword to block it. A loud, metallic sound rang across the roof as the two swords made contact. Xander's arms were quivering from the blow. Despite how lean Trunks looked, he was deceptively stronger than he looked. Trunks stepped forward, then pushed more with the swing of his blade, forcing Xander back with a push.

The prince slid from the impact but stood tall. He swung his blade before repositioning himself. His opponent looked calm as he walked across the field before going on the offensive himself.

The slashes were fast and powerful, Xander had a hard time keeping up, but it looked like Trunks was still in control. However, Xander thought he could try something and quickly flared up the power of Siegfried, surprising Trunks and distracting him for a second. IN that second Xander unleashed a blast of magic that hit Trunks and knocked him off his feet. It looked like despite his strength, he had horrible resistance against magic.

"What was…" Trunks tried to get up before Xander pointed his blade towards his face. Then he smiled and re-sheathed the blade.

Xander offered a hand. "Did you think my blade was just a fancy weapon? It's an ancient Nohr weapon that's been passed down by Nohr's greatest of heroes. Though I have to admit, if not for its magic I might not have won. You are quite the warrior."

"Thanks. But that's the second time I've been distracted by magic."

"I noticed that. Despite your power, you have almost no resistance against magic. Still, for now, let's call this a draw. I have two other people I need to train." Xander spoke out as he looked towards the twins.

Trunks bowed before throwing his sword into the air behind him, as he did, he started walking back and when the blade was coming down, Trunks tilted his body so the sword would fall right into its scabbard perfectly.

"Dang it Trunks, stop showing off with that move!" Kamui shouted.

However, as everyone started talking, Xander was contemplative. The style of fighting Trunks just used right now… he was sure that it may have been different, but there were traces of Hoshidan martial arts in them. He's studied all forms of martial arts in order to be a better fighter, and he was sure that Trunks used several of their stances.

So that begs the question, who is Trunks really? He looks Nohrian, but there are some Hoshidan styles to his fighting.

And if he wasn't an amnesiac… would he be a Hoshidan spy? There are such things as half Hoshidans that look Nohrian and vice versa.

No no, Leo already tried checking his information ties to see if there was a missing man. So far, in both Nohr and Hoshido, nothing comes up about a powerful warrior that mysteriously disappeared. But instead of deterring him, the fact that Trunks had a mysterious past reminded him of certain people.

For now though, he was a fair character, and that will do until later. He just hopped this dubious feeling in his stomach would go away.

[Chapter 2 Part 4: It Begins]

Kill… loneliness… hate…

 **Yes, yes. The whole, "I will destroy humans" and whatnot. I too once craved power to rule and destroy, but I guess my defeat at the hands of… my enemies… has forced me to take a much humbler approach.**

Not fair… why do I suffer?

 **I may as well be talking to a mindless puppet; at least they have the decency to be quiet. Now then? What was your plan to destroy all the mortals here?**

Hate… bitterness…

 **Oh you are no help. Still, this ability of yours to revive the dead. Hmm. ~Ho hum~ I've got something quite in mind for it. And added with** **my** **magic, you'll have your vengeance, you crazed dragon you.**

Kill…

 **Now what was the name of your servant again? Gannon? Oh well, it's time to bring this world into chaos and restart my ascension!**

Kamui fell into the ground after Corrin did so as well.

"Come on you two! Are you both giving up so soon? You both have the tactical advantage against me!" Xander spoke up, now ridding his horse that they somehow brought on the roof along with Leo's horse.

It was now the twins turn to train with Xander, and the gap between battle skill was amazing.

"But Xander…" Corrin gasped for breath. No matter how much they tried Xander was always one step ahead of them.

"Well then you should probably know that father has grown displeased with your current progress. If you can't land a clean hit on me, then there will be no chance of either of you leaving this fort."

"What!? He can't do that!" Corrin shouted out while Kamui started to stutter.

At the side of the spar, Leo and Trunks were watching the fight. Trunks was honestly surprised that the King would say something like that, but he felt like he could empathize a bit with the Twins. It felt like he also had a strict teacher once.

"Good, that should motivate you two into fighting better. Now come at me again." Xander readied his blade.

The two fought better this time, landing actual blows to Xander, but the High Prince was strong enough to deflect them both despite being outnumbered. After a little more, the two twins looked injured and tired.

"Hmm… it seems you both are a little tired." Xander spoke outbefore looking back towards the center of the roof. "Ah. There." He raised his hand and a Phoenix Shaped Birthmark appeared on his hand. A giant, bright, ball of light shot out of Xander, and fell down into the middle of the roof, exploding into a magic circle in the center.

"Whoa! What kind of magic is that!?" Trunks spoke out in shock. He was being briefed on the types of magic there were, but he had never learned of that yet.

Leo smirked. "Well of course you wouldn't know, but what Xander just did was open up a Dragon Vein."

Trunks let the mean tone slide since he was honestly curious about what had just happened. "What's a Dragon Vein?"

"Some back story is in order to explain that. Nohrian royalty are descendants of a great Shadow Dragon, and their blood runs through our veins. The entire content is filled with essence of the old dragons of legend, and thanks to our blood, we have the ability to access the power of the earth in our favor if certain areas react to our blood." Leo explained.

"Whoa that sounds amazing!" Trunks spoke out. "You can all control the land?"

"Sometimes, sometimes not. Usually we have to be in certain areas. It's more of an instinctive thing since our blood attracts us towards these areas where we can do it." While Leo was briefing the amnesiac on these types of powers, Corrin and Kamui went towards the magic circle and started to heal. When finished, they went towards Xander again this time, being able to knock him off his horse.

"Gh! … Well done, both of you."

As the twins dropped their weapons to help up Xander, Leo started to make his way as well towards his family.

However, Trunks was deep in thought. Something about a dragon always tickled the back of his mind along with the number 7 but he didn't know what. He did know that the world is a much crazier place than he thought it would be.

[Chapter 2 Part 5: The Journey Ahead.]

"You seem really happy." Trunks spoke out as he helped tidy up some things in Prince Kamui's room.

Prince Xander had explained that today was the final day of training for both Kamui and Corrin and if they did not show any progress, or defeat Xander in an one on one battle, they would never be allowed out of the fort. But Xander obviously said they were ready and now Kamui and Corrin were packing light before heading towards the Capital to meet with their father, the king.

"You have no idea. I hated this place for so long, but now I can finally leave and be with my brothers and sisters!" The prince spoke out. "And who knows, with you traveling along, we might find your home."

"I'm really thankful about that Kamui."

"And I have to thank you, it's been a rather hectic week ever since you came into our lives."

"I know. Poor Lilith almost got stabbed when you tried to do that same trick I always do with my sword and scabbard." Trunks chuckled at the time Kamui tossed his sword so high, it almost hit Lilith! But it did cut the tray she was carrying in half and spill tea all over her dress.

"I will be able to do that, dang it!" Kamui declared passionately.

"I'm starting to regret ever showing that trick to you." Trunks rolled his eyes. "But while we are on this topic. I never asked about the King. From Xander's words, I thought he sounded pretty strict."

"He is and he's a little cold, but I do recall that he was just a firm and strong man when I was young." Kamui explained. "And I'm done. I can't wait to see what happens when we get towards the capital."

"I haven't even been there." Trunks noted as he helped out with the light packing. Kamui didn't have much to his person anyway despite being a prince. He was pretty down to earth to what Trunks thought Princes and other royals were.

"We'll be sure to bring you there, though I have a feeling that you might not find what you're looking for there."

The purple haired man looked towards the blonde. "Why do you say that?"

"… Corrin told you that our Kingdom's best resource was our army right?" Trunks nodded. "Well our Capital is not very welcoming to newcomers. Actually, it's better to show you once we're there."

"Nohr must be the vacationing center of the world."

"Haha. That's home I suppose, but I'm done packing. Let's hurry up and leave this place!" The male spoke excitedly.

Trunks looked back and wondered why the prince didn't carry his… oh right, he had to pick up after him.

The entire place was very active, seeing as how the twins were now allowed to leave and were going to make their way towards their father right away. They were all going towards the stables since most of the other Nobles had mounts to ride on that Lilith was taking care off.

"Ahh! Lord and Lady Kamui and Corrin! I just heard the news! You both must be so excited to leave the fortress. Gunther has asked me to go with you in order to look after your steeds." Lilith spoke out happily.

"I'm glad you're coming along Lilith. It wouldn't be the same without you." Corrin responded warmly.

Prince Xander and the others had caught up and looked towards the retainer. "Lilith, are the steeds ready?"

At this point Trunks then noticed Princess Camilla fondly petting a wyvern. He heard about wyverns but this was his first time seeing one of them this close.

Lilith continued the conversation. "Yes milord. The Horses are also excited for the trip. They are all very fond of both Kamui and Corrin for spending so much time here with them."

Camilla beamed with pride. "That is our lovely pair of twins. Such an amazing pair! They once nursed back an injured bird back to health."

"Ah." Lilith reacted to that information.

Trunks seemingly recognized that type of face. "Oh, Lilith, do you recognize that time? Were you there for that?" He asked simply.

"Huh? Lilith wasn't one of our retainers during that time." Corrin spoke out.

"Yeah yeah!" Lilith spoke out almost a little too quickly. "I just heard about it once! It's just when Lady Camilla spoke about it, I recalled it!"

Corrin looked at the maid with concern. "Are you alright Lilith?"

"Oh yes Milord, I'm fine."

"Oh no she's not!" Elise giggled. "Isn't it obvious bro? She's sad because she's going to miss you both!"

Kamui looked confused at that. "But she's coming with us?"

"Then maybe it's because she won't have you all to herself anymore! I have seen you spend a lot of time with my brother and sister, right Lilith?"

The blue and red haired girl looked nervous. "I-um…"

"As gripping as this is," Xander spoke out with a slightly amused tone, "We should be on our way, we have a lot of ground to cover to make it back to the capital. It will take a few days, maybe even a week to get to the capital."

Hold on a second, a few days? A week? He thought he was closer to the Capital than that! "Wait what? I was that off!? Prince Kamui, when we get to the capital, could you fire whoever it was that made travel maps for Nohr?" Trunks spoke out, making the twins laugh at the new retainer.

"Or you could learn to read maps better." Leo added in with a cocky smile.

"At least I can put on my clothes without messing up." Trunks countered.

At that, all the others started laughing wildly, even Xander had a fair few chuckles while Leo was flushing red.

"I will not forget that." Leo darkly, but in a somewhat of a joking mood said. He didn't like being looked down on, but if Corrin and Kamui liked him, he supposed he wasn't that bad. But he will pay for that humiliation.

At this point Gunther came in. "Alright I've talked with the other retainers here. Flora will be in charge of the fort while you two are gone. Everyone else will tag along with you. Jakob will follow Lady Corrin and Trunks and Felicia will help out Lord Kamui."

"It's a shame she's the only one not coming." Corrin sorrowfully admitted.

"Don't worry, I arranged things in such a way, she'll leave here within a week and someone else will look after this place. Lord Mudo made sure of it." Gunter spoke out.

"Still it won't mean that I won't miss any of you." Flora spoke out. "I do hope to see you all again."

"I also hold the same feeling, I just don't want it to be here." Kamui said. "See you later, Flora!"

And so the party started their leave… on their way towards the beginning of their destiny.

As they all left the premise, Trunks loked back towards the roof. For one second, he could have sworn his sixth sense was detecting someone new there, but he saw no one. Assuming it must have been his mind playing tricks on him, he turned back and followed after Felicia, seeing as she almost tripped in carrying her own things.

[Chapter 2 End.]

[Xenologue 2: In Their Hands.]

"I'm bored!"

"Of course you are, Crazy. Whatever power is hiding in this Universe, we have to flush them out. Sending the Stranger into the main time changing events should lure out this Intruder into the open for us to kick out."

"Why are we doing this anyway? Doesn't Fire Emblem have its own gods that can deal with this?"

"Not in this Dimension. They're all dead, dying, or crazy. And honestly, I don't think any of the Fire Emblem gods or great dragons know what they are dealing with."

"Neither do we! …Do we?"

"True, but we're better at handling beings from completely different worlds. I have a feeling whoever slipped into the Universe has also found one of the great secrets of the Fire Emblem multi-realities."

"They have a secret? Can you tell me!? I'm great at keeping secrets!"

"No, you're not. Remember how you spread rumors that Roy was definitely going to be in Brawl?"

"He was!"

"We had to cut him out due to constraints! But not the point! The point is we have to watch over Stranger and help him help us in fixing up this world!"

"… Can I ship him?"

"What?"

"Make him fall in love with one of the many pretty ladies here? This is the Medieval Dating Simulator game of the world you know."

"… No."

"Imma do it."

"Don't do it."

"Imma do it!"

"Don't do it!"

"IMMA DO IT!"

"DON'T DO IT!"

"I WON'T DO IT!"

"FOR ALL THAT IS GOOD, JUST DO IT ALREADY!"

" OK! I shall not fail you bro! Crazy Hand, Cosmic Wingman is on the scene! Disappearing Sound Effect here! Poof!"

"… What have I done…?"


	4. Ch 3: The Calm Before The Storm

[Chapter 3 Intro: New Pieces]

… **Alright, now let's look at our commanders, besides Mr. Insane brooder here, who do we have that can really command our forces? Oh. You two? A brainwashed loyalist and a battle hungry maniac? No, no! This will not do!**

 **I know there's a third person and that you all will serve me but that's not the point! I need something more than blind loyalty—wait. Hmm, I have an idea…**

 **Oh~ Partner? Where exactly did your 'good' counterpart flee to again?**

Meanwhile, Master Hand was staring into the empty space where his Brother, Crazy Hand had disappeared.

"He's going to ruin everything. It's as sure as the Sun rising and setting." He sighed. "Then we're going to get into a lot trouble from the Fire Emblem gods… just because their popularity has dramatically increased doesn't mean they get the final say in those things. I was only told to include so many Fire Emblem Characters in the latest Smash Bros. Series in the first place so that they could cash in on the games…"

Despite his complaining he sensed something strange in the air.

"What the? … Wait a second, I recognize this magic… Oh no."

[Chapter 3 Part 1: Welcome t—]

Hello fellow Fourth Wall beings! It's me! Crazy Hand! And I've taken over the narration of this story! With the blessing of my brother, which was totally given freely, I have taken it on myself to pause the plot and story and focus more on mindless shipping!

Wait what? You actually want to see the story progress? Pssshhh! Ain't nobody got time for that!

Anywho, here we are in the middle of nowhere watching over our purple haired hero. Hi, Trunks!

...

Yeah he can't see me, but we can totally see him!

"Hmm? Trunks, is something wrong?" Oh! Yes pink hair maid was the one talking here!

"I thought I… never mind. It feels stupid." He must be talking about the sky. I hate the sky—so blue and so smug while standing over all of us… big dumb jerk!

Huh?

What do you mean 'I'm ruining your reading experience?' What did the old narrator do that I'm not?

Fine… I can get him back, but know this! I will not stop Crazy Hand's Cupid plan here! MostlybecauseIhaven'tstartedityet—BUTT! I shall ensure our hero gets l—aww how come I can't say that?

… Geez, tough crowd.

[Chapter 3 Part 1: A foreign beginning]

No matter how many times he got out, it was always hard to believe that people lived in this place. The land was always dark and dreary with the clouds hanging above them. The Sun only came out on random occasions despite it supposed to be morning. Many of the royals and retainers were on horseback, except Camilla who was riding her wyvern, as they made their way towards the capital.

Trunks was riding an old brown horse named Phillip, and the old horse seemed to be somewhat slower than the rest. This prompted the man to get off and simply walk beside the horse as to not tire out too much. As he looked towards the lands of Nohr, he always did wonder why everything was so dark and gloomy here? Why would people live here by choice if conditions were so poor?

Then Xander called out to the group, saying that they would make a short stop at a small fort stationed nearby.

"I can't wait to see the others! It's really too bad we have to leave them there each time we visit Corrin and Kamui." Elise perked up as she said out loud.

"The others?" Surprisingly, Kamui asked what Trunks was thinking.

"Our personal retainers. They are not allowed near the magical barrier of the fort, so they have to wait nearby," Camilla explained caringly. "All royal family members have two important bodyguards we trust with our lives."

"I can't wait for you to meet Effie and Arthur! They're the best!" Elise spoke out in a sing song tune.

"I think you'll love both Beruka and Selena, the two of them are just so precious." Camila spoke out.

"You two have already briefly met Odin and Niles." Leo commented in the side.

"Which leaves just Peri and Laslow…" Xander spoke out before a small frown came to his face. "They are the best body guards one could ask for, but their personalities may surprise you."

"How so?" Corrin asked.

Xander looked to Corrin specifically, as if he was debating on whether or not to tell her something, but it looked like he said nothing about and instead spoke out. "They leave an interesting impression on people."

"Have you seen Odin and Niles? They only briefly met, but by now you'll see them up close." Leo spoke out.

Kamui and Trunks shared a questioning look.

'So… apparently royals like picking up strange and quirky people to their collection.' Trunks kept to himself as he looked at the ever obsessive and meticulous Jakob with the really clumsy Felicia.

And then there was him, a strangely powerful amnesiac with this sense of… he couldn't explain it really but it felt like there was something really, really important he needed to recall.

"Regardless of all their flaws, our retainers are our closest and most trusted friends." Xander explained to Kamui and Corrin before the main gates opened up…

"AAAAHHHHH!?"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"WE'RE ALL DOOMED!"

"WHEE THIS IS FUN!"

"AMONGST ALL THE CHAOS, A HERO SHALL RISE—PPPF!"

The royals and the twins servants looked in utter shock as the fort was filled with weasels, horses, and wyverns flying wildly around in panic as a bunch of soldiers ran in fear from a girl soaked in blood who was laughing like a maniac.

Suddenly a pie came out of the chaos and hit Prince Xander in the face.

… Time froze.

Even the Wyverns and other small animals stopped and looked towards the place where the creamy goodness was sliding off the future king of Nohr.

All of the newcomers stepped back.

All of the people in the fort swallowed hard.

"…" Xander opened his mouth—

[Chapter 3 Part 2: Meet the Retainers]

"Corrin, Kamui, these are my retainers, Peri and Laslow." Xander spoke out as he introduced the girl with blood dripping from her face while she was still smiling as if she wasn't noticing, and the man with chicken feathers all over his gray hair.

"Why hello there!" The man smiled kindly towards Corrin as he tried to fix himself quickly. "You must be tired from your long journey would you care for a spot of tea?"

" _Laslow_ , Peri, these are my _siblings_ , Prince Kamui and _Princess Corrin_. How nice of you to offer _all_ _of us_ tea after our journey." For some reason, Trunks could have sworn that Xander emphasized some words in that sentence, but it looked barely noticeable.

Laslow visibly gulped as he raised his hand out. "Y-yes! Sir, I will be out on that right away!"

"Ooh! I'll go help! I've got a bone to pick with some of the pigs nearby!" Peri licked her lips as she suddenly grabbed a spear and trailed after Laslow.

"Why do I have a feeling that she wasn't using that as a phrase?" Felicia whispered near Trunks.

Leo coughed, making everyone look his way. "Kamui, Corrin, you two have met Odin and Niles, correct?"

For some reason, the mage looked especially dizzy. "And thus another climatic meeting… oh wow that's a lot of darkness—" He then promptly fell face first into the ground and fainted.

"Sorry, Lord Leo, Odin was trying to help use a spell to capture the wyverns, but he was a bit…" Niles looked at the high wall the Mage was standing on awhile ago. "… High."

Ignoring how he worded that as if he was drunk, Leo sighed. "Get him to a healer, Niles."

"Will do sir." The archer with an eye patch saluted before lifting the fallen man away.

"Oh ooh! Me next, me next!" Elise excited jumped before showing a heavily armored woman and a man smiling despite him looking horribly roughed up. "This is Effie and Arthur! They're the best!"

"Apologies for the rude welcome Your Highness-es, I was simply doing my patrols, when I accidentally crashed into a box containing soon to be skinned weasels." The blonde, heroic, but really torn up looking man started.

"You… crashed into a box?"

"Well more like I was blindsided by a flying twig up on the walls, fell down three flights of stairs, and then my momentum was stopped when I crashed into the box…" Arthur admitted. "But never fear, all weasels have been accounted for and safely returned to the box!"

"It kind of happens often to him." Effie spoke out as she lifted a rather heavy looking axe with one hand.

Elise laughed.

'Was there actually someone more unlucky than Felicia?' The thought went through Trunk's mind.

Camilla giggled before introducing her retainers. "And last, but in no way least are my retainers: Beruka and Selena."

"I can't believe those idiots messed up while I was gone!" The red haired swordswoman, Selena, put a hand on her head and shook it in shame.

The girl next to her, Beruka, just stared silently and quite sharply.

(Good to know I'm not the only weird one.) Trunks thought to himself before Xander called out and told them they were taking a break here.

Still, this would help him figure out what exactly was that weird feeling he had awhile ago.

[Chapter 3 Part 3: Corrin and Trunks Support C]

Trunks was tossing and turning on his bed, he was starting to sweat and felt like his heart rate was sky rocketing. He kept having these vague images of two dark figures and one golden figure. The golden figure was losing against both of the shadowy and dark figures and eventually he was overwhelmed and killed. As he was killed, Trunks felt an overwhelming amount of grief.

Then the figures looked towards him.

He woke up from his bed, gasping and sweating as he found out he accidentally ripped one of his blankets. He had to calm himself down, whatever that was it brought him great stress and he didn't know why.

The young man with purple hair got dressed slightly and walked out off the fort. It was a good night and he couldn't find himself going to sleep.

"Hey everyone, it's me, Fourth Wall Breaker Crazy Hand! The Narrator is still going to go on with the story, but I thought I'd interrupt the flow again and hype all of you on what is about to happen! Let's call this one: Support Conversation C! Mwahahaha—"

Honestly, the days in Nohr were always so dreary and dark. However, as Trunks soon learned, it was the nights that were amazingly beautiful. The night sky was always clear and the moon always looked so beautiful despite the land under it. There was this deeper feeling in his body that felt… well he couldn't quite put it, but something about staring at the moon felt odd in his instincts, like his body had something to do with the moon.

Trunks was about to walk out to the top, but then saw a patrol passing by. He didn't want to be seen by others, so he looked around and spotted a balcony that looked empty enough.

However, to his surprise, someone was already there occupying this one.

Red eyes turned to blue ones. "T-Trunks?"

"C-Princess?" The man stammered as he saw the girl in her night gown and quickly turned back. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here. I'll just go—"

"Wait. What are you doing up so late?" The white haired princess asked.

Trunks paused and looked at her. He looked down towards the floor before walking towards the fence, leaning on it, and then sighing. "You promise not to laugh?"

"I wouldn't laugh at you." She spoke seriously.

"I had a nightmare, so I couldn't fall back asleep."

Her crimson eyes widened with worry. "That isn't silly. Nightmares can bring even grown men to tears, are you alright?" A thought occurred to her after she said that. "Did you… dream of your past?"

Trunks looked towards the moon. "I think so, but it was really vague and I couldn't see any definite details, voices, or faces. It was also" He paused for a quick second. "A bad memory I think…"

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Corrin spoke out softly. "You don't have to share if it hurts too much."

"That's the thing. I think-I think I watched someone I care about die fighting two horrible people. I felt him die and I just felt so useless!" Trunks grunted as he clenched his fist hard. "What's worse is that I think I really cared for this friend, but now I can't even recall a single thing about him."

The princess placed a hand on his shoulder, making the stranger look at her strangely.

"But you still _did_ recall him. If you remember he exists, and if you know you had such strong bonds with him, I'm sure you'll eventually remember him." She gave him a soft and beautiful smile before looking towards the moon.

Trunks felt sad when that smile slowly disappeared on her face and she looked sad.

"I also had a nightmare in where I felt like I lost someone precious, but I don't fully recall them."

"What?"

"My brother and I cannot recall much from our early childhood, but I've been having dreams that there was someone who I lost that I cared for, but I don't understand why."

"You mean you two are like me?" Trunks asked with shock.

"We didn't lose too much of our past, but yes. In a sense, we are also amnesiacs as well. However, we were blessed to have our siblings with us."

Trunks noticed she didn't say 'father' or 'parents' in that sentence, but he let it slide.

"Things do get better over time, I promise." The girl spoke out hopefully.

"P-Princess? What are you doing up so late? It's dangerous to go without a guard!" Some soldiers walked by and noticed the two.

"I am with one of my most trusted wards, gentlemen. There is nothing to worry about. He was about to escort me back to my room." Corrin answered like a true princess.

"I was?" Trunk's reaction was not as graceful.

"Yes, he was." Corrin quickly gave him a look, making the young man correct himself.

The two then left, making their way towards Corrin's room.

"Sorry about that Princess, I spaced out there." Trunks mentioned. "I guess I've really got to remember you two are royalty."

"I honestly don't really like being a royal sometimes. The reason why Kamui and I let you call us by our real names is so that we could feel less like royals and more like people. Though I do suppose Gunter is going to drill you in making sure that you at least keep face in public."

The thought of going through another one of Gunter's drills made Trunks pale. "Right. I'm totally looking forward to that." Corrin giggled sweetly at his sarcasm and his despair. Perhaps the princess wasn't as angelic as she first appeared…

As they came in front of her room, Trunks opened the door for her. He was then about to leave until Corrin stopped him for a second.

"Where will you go now?"

"I'll go back. I feel better talking to you, thank you Princess."

"I still like being called Corrin over that."

"I may be your servant, but I don't think I should be spoiling you like that." Trunks raised his brow.

"Gunther has trained you well Sir Trunks." Corrin joked before holding her door. "Goodnight, I hope you have sweeter dreams this time."

"Same to you."

That night, he did have a much better dream, one about all his new friends.

* * *

 **A/N** : Sorry for the lateness and shortness of this chapter. I've been busy with life and for this chapter I wanted to do so many things, but I couldn't quite put it in such a way that I thought it would work. For now though, this will just be small filler before we get back into the main story.

Also, what do you guys think about Crazy Hand? I thought it would be just like his character to mess things up and be random all over the place. But if he's annoying, I could stop that.

Another thing I put is something about the Retainers in Fire Emblem Fates. Game wise, it makes sense to introduce the characters later on in the game to add more versatility to your army. But it's hard to translate that story wise, so that's why I thought that it would make more sense in a story to briefly introduce all of them since they are sworn to protect and serve their lords and ladies. They're also going to play a part in Trunk's story, but some may have more time and character than others. Juggling these many characters is going to be kind of hard, but thankfully, it does seem like a fun idea.

But HOLY CRAP! Have you guys seen the new Dragon ball Super 47 yet!? Dang! I guess I'm one of the few people who like the change in Trunk's hair. I think it looks cool and it would be so awesome if he just simply choose to dye his hair a lighter blue instead of purple back in DBZ. (Edit from the Future: Apparently Akira Toriyama just decided to make Future Trunks hair blue. I'm a little more confused on it now, but I think a lot of trouble would have been saved if they just said he wanted to dye his hair and change it.) He would be one of the first anime characters to willing change the dye of their hair color because of choice which sounds mind blowing as all heck. I'm not a personal fan of how the present time continually interrupts the flow, but then again it could be done for kids so it isn't too dark and dreary. But it does mess the pacing a lot in the story.

I think I've got ideas for this story…

So with that, next chapter, we I hopefully start to do a little world building since that isn't really my strong suit. I wish you all a nice summer, and hopefully the next chapter is much longer and won't take as long as next time.


	5. Ch 4: Taste of Darkness

[Chapter 5 part 1: Gift of the Ganglari]

Trunks always thought the people were really nice here in Nohr despite most of their lands and architecture signaling other messages like wasteland, or desolate zone. (Sadly enough he still felt a sense of nostalgia towards the desolate area and he didn't know why.) But then there was imagery like Nohr's capital city that gave off this whole 'evil bad guy' vibe.

Heck, the surface of the city was lifeless and empty looking.

And then there was the final nail in the coffin that just screamed "LOOK AT ME, I'M A VILLIAN!" it was the Castle. It looked more like some impenetrable fortress straight from some stories he's heard from as a kid… he thinks? Scary castles do feel like something a bad guy would live in.

"Wow, can your capital look any more intimidating?" Trunks asked Kamui as they saw the castle in their sights.

"I admit it may look like that to outsiders. But I assure you it's only designed like that to deter our enemies."

"And your allies?"

"… I don't really know how to defend that. Maybe it could use some remodeling." Kamui admitted.

Trunks felt this odd feeling whenever he looked at the castle. Even without the obvious design, Trunks was feeling something very, very malevolent in that place.

The group was eventually led into the castle where instead of a throne room, they were asked to be led towards a large chamber room.

At last, Trunks finally saw the infamous King Garon and now most of his ideas were completely shattered. He looked much more pale and old than he first thought and that was the nicest thing he could think about him.

King Garon was tall and imposing despite looking so old. He towered almost the same height as Xander despite his skin going pale and wrinkled to the point where it looked even gray instead of white. Still, the imposing king wore battle heavy armor and held a mighty axe that made the new servant impressed that even for someone like he could wield such a weapon.

Trunks felt sick as he looked at Garon, there was something completely malevolent behind the King of Nohr. He wondered how he could even be the father of such nice people until his senses picked up something really really deep.

There was some kind of small, but heavily restrained spark of… determination? Whatever it was, it was hidden and buried deep inside the man's dark aura.

It was then a strict whisper from Jacob prompted the warrior to bow as well as everyone else in the room towards the king of the land.

"I see you have made it here safely." He spoke towards the two twins in the front. "Yes, Father. Long have we wished to return to Castle Krakenburg-" That was one really strange name to Trunks. "It's really been a while…" Kamui trailed off.

King Garon nodded. "Rise, all of you. As you know, Nohr is at war with the eastern kingdom of Hoshido. Xander tells me that the two of you have grown strong over the course of these past few years and you two are now ready to lead the Nohrian forces into battle. I expect no less from the two of you."

The two nodded before King Garon raised his hand. Two magical circles appeared before the twins as two dark blades floated out of the circle. Trunks felt another dark chill up his sixth sense. If it wasn't for the fact he was right in front of Kamui and Corrin's father—how did that work!? None of the other children looked directly like him in any way!— He would have told them all not to touch those blades. He didn't know exactly what this odd feeling was coming from those blades, but it made him feel nauseous the longer he looked at it which was also part of another reason why he said nothing.

"These are the Gangarli, twin blades forged from the magic of another world." King Garon stated. Once more, in the amnesiac's mind, those two little words, 'another world' tickled his mind for some reason. "You two shall show you me what you are capable off by facing off against Hoshidan Prisoners we have captured. Show me your power."

Without much warning, the flood gates at the opposite end of the giant room opened up, letting a bunch of armed warriors in tatters flooding into the room.

The other royals and their retainers left the arena, leaving the twins, Jakob, Gunther, Felicia, and Trunks left on the bottom floor to face the prisoners.

"Trunks, catch." Gunther cried out as he tossed the purple haired boy his sword back. "Stay with Lord Kamui and Felicia. Jakob and I will stand by Lady Corrin."

The stranger nodded before pulling out his sword, but then a thought occurred to him: how was Jakob, let alone Felicia, going to fight? Heck, Felicia couldn't go a day without tripping at least twice a day back in the castle!

Trunks stepped forward in front of the pink haired girl. "Felicia, you should stay—" A shuriken was thrown at Kamui from the distance and quickly, Felicia picked up a knife she was hiding out of nowhere and with perfect aim, knocked the shuriken mid air from hitting Kamui.

"Are you alright, Lord Kamui?!" Felicia asked as she held up another knife.

Trunks just gawked. "W-What!? B-But you sometimes miss pouring tea!" Trunks spoke out with shock as he pointed to Felicia.

"Well umm… I-I have been told I fight better than I do being a maid…" Felicia poked her fingers together and looked shy about it.

One of the enemies on the other side of the room stopped everyone from attack and declared who she was.

"I am Rinkah! Daughter of the Fire Tribe's honorable chieftain! What is your name Twins of Nohr?"

"I am Kamui."

"And I am Corrin."

At their response, Trunks noticed a man on the enemy side look on with shock. It was as if he recognized those names.

However, before he could act on that, King Garon gave the order to kill them all. The prisoners, who all totaled around 30 people, charged right for the six of them.

However, with how the big the room was, it would take them a bit to reach them. It was then that the two twins seemed off.

"Kamui, do you sense that?" Corrin asked her brother.

"Yeah, it feels like…" There was a sudden glow inside a large pile of debris found in the middle of the large chamber. The two raised their hands and a symbol of a dragon etched into their hand glowed brightly before a shot of light forced the debris to explode.

After the shockwave, a glowing magic circle surrounded by walls and small choke points was revealed.

"Excellent work your highnesses!" Gunther explained "You have sensed and used a Dragon Vein and revealed a much better choke point as to not be overwhelmed by such numbers!"

"Let's not let that go to waste then, everyone, into the magic circle!" Corrin commanded as the six of them went in.

Trunks sensed that this type of power felt familiar, much like how Xander created a small healing zone back at the fort. Still, he was surprised when Corrin and Kamui started ordering him and the others into the large healing zone. They seemed to be thinking of a strategy.

Trunks obeyed their orders, it felt strange having someone telling him how to fight, as if this was a first time even in his life—granted with the way he was fighting, he probably didn't need it till now.

He quickly manned one of the openings and saw the soldiers come in…

Trunks blinked as he knocked away small knives thrown his way, but that wasn't what was bothering him.

His enemies… they seemed highly trained, more so than the thugs his fought so far, but there was one stark difference between them and these guys.

The thugs never looked starved and injured.

'Were these people even treated properly?!' Trunks thought as one of them came up and poorly and desperately tried to overpower him. The swordsman side stepped and threw a punch, hitting him in the face and knocking him down into the floor. Killing the already weakened soldiers gave him a bitter taste in his mouth. He actually couldn't even bring himself to raise his blade to them. He looked over to his friends and a piece of him was relieved that they also seemed to be holding back.

Quickly, Trunks swatted away a rather impressive knife throw to his head before looking towards a Hoshidan warrior with a rather handsome face and noticeable green hair facing him down.

"You held back against my ally."

"I'm not about to strike down someone weakened." Trunks responded as he raised his blade.

"Hmm, how naive of you. You must be a new soldier." The man spoke out loud but he made it sound more like an observation rather than an insult.

(Well, he isn't wrong. If these two countries have been at war for who knows how long…) Trunks put his thoughts on hold when the knife user in front of him moved with swift and skilled movements before throwing a knife with amazing speeds towards him. However, while Trunks admitted it was fast, it wasn't fast enough as he swatted it away.

However, the moment he did, he felt himself become weaker after the attack. His body seemed heavier and everything seemed to move faster than he expected.

(What the?) Trunks' eye then saw something on the Kunai, as he focused on them. His mind sensed a subtle power within the small knife within that second. (Magic was infused within the knife!? But it never touched me!)

The man with green hair threw more small knives, infused with more debuffing magic. Trunks hit more away with his sword until his sixth sense noticed something about the magic. It was still coursing through his sword onto him! Even if it touched him indirectly, the magic still weakened him, which meant that if this fight continued, it would mean that he could actually die here if he was careless!

He didn't know magic could be incorporated into fighting like that!

Trunks ran up and quickly slashed at his opponent, only for the skilled man to jump back and throw more knives. Now knowing their trick, Trunks dodged them by side stepping between them—

(Wait, is that string?) The purple haired amnesiac noticed a small shine between two knives thrown his way and he quickly motioned his blade to cut it on instinct.

As soon as Trunks cut the string, again he felt another wave of nausea come over him. It was more than enough for Trunks to lower his stance and place a hand on his head to somehow keep the world from spinning.

Seeing his chance, the green haired ninja ran up to Trunks and kicked away his blade. Then he revealed another knife by quickly sliding it down from his sleeve and trying to aim for Trunks' neck.

(That. Is. It!) Trunks narrowed his eyes and caught the arm, surprising the ninja since he had used enough seals on his knives to weaken the best of fighters. To the ninja, he was quickly wondering how on earth he could still move so fast?

As soon as Trunks stopped the arm, he slid forward and punched the ninja right in his stomach. Despite being disoriented, the blow made the ninja fly all the way into the wall and created a crater from the impact.

"Sir Kaze!" Some of the other prisoners stopped fighting and looked in shock at the man that was just defeated.

Back on top of the higher floors, King Garon was carefully watching Trunks' fight with the ninja. It was strange if one thought about it. He seemed to be the only one who wasn't as surprised at the display of power Trunks wielded. In fact, it looked like he seemed to be deep in thought about the young man.

No one noticed King Garon slowly motioned his right hand out and whisper a strange language.

Some ninjas, in retaliation, tried to attack Trunks from the front. The purple haired swordsman picked up his sword and got ready to face them—

Both of the Royal Twin's blades started to give off a subtle glow.

Trunks suddenly felt the nauseating magic intensify greatly as his movements became dulled greatly. His mind was no longer slowing and down and his balance was thrown off. When several of those ninjas stormed Trunks, the first one dodged the servant's sword while the second one threw a shuriken right into his shoulder. The third jumped right on top of the second one's shoulder in an attempt to bring down his kunai right on the amnesiac's head.

Slick!

A knife suddenly flew and stabbed into the third ninja's chest.

Felicia stepped in with two knives on one hand while holding a healing staff behind her. The other two ninjas turned their attention to the pink haired maid and threw two shurikens at her. With unusual grace from the usually clumsy girl, she side stepped both thrown knives and in one fluid motion proceeded to throw both knives to the feet of the two Hoshidans, forcing them both to wince and look down.

When they locked back up, they only saw the maid in the air in front of them with her leg folded—then darkness as Felicia finished the wide kick.

"Trunks!? Are you alright?" The maid pulled the kunai off of Trunks shoulder and quickly raised her staff.

"Not… really…" The young man spoke out before a light covered him. His shoulder felt better but he still felt a little nauseas.

"High Leveled Ninjas can infuse seals on their knives that weaken warriors. Sorry, there's no immediate care for those." Felicia spoke out. "They're very disorienting for first timers who aren't used to how they fight."

Still that didn't explain why he suddenly felt so weak.

"Trunks, are you alright?" Kamui spoke out as he followed after. "Felicia and I handled our side, but there were more around where Corrin and the others were."

"I… think my senses are getting better." Trunks spoke out as rubbed his eyes. There was still something making him feel bad, but he couldn't quite understand what it was.

"Good, come on, let's help my sister." Kamui spoke out as he led the two of them towards his sister's group.

However it looked like they didn't need help at all as Jakob and Corrin defeated the last warrior on their side, the woman named Rinkah to the ground.

With the battle over, Garon silently powered down the blades. There was a small feeling of validation coming off from him like he seemed content with a recent experiment.

"Father!" King Garon stood back up and noticed Kamui and Corrin walking up to him. "We have defeated the Prisoners."

"Defeat!? What are you doing?! Kill them!" He angrily yelled.

"What? But they can barely fight anymore!" Corrin screamed in shock.

The old king slammed his axe on to the ground, shaking the very room and surprising those who didn't expect such strength from the elder man. "Enough!" He raised his hand towards a group of knocked out Hoshidans. A large magic circle appeared underneath them and then fire quickly burst from below, incinerating a group of prisoners in a painful instant.

Trunks was horrified. They didn't deserve that! Not to mention the power behind such fire was such a devastating form of magic.

Quickly, the angered king turned over to another fallen half with both Kaze, the green haired ninja that Trunks fought, and Rinkah, the appointed leader of that group. Those two were out of range than the rest of their men and were sadly the only survivors left.

However, both Kamui and Corrin dove in as the magic circle appeared and rescued the two fallen commanders before the fire burned the area they were in.

"Father, please stop!" Kami cried out desperately.

"You dare disobey me!?" Garon roared in anger.

Trunks felt the need to run at his friends before Gunter held him back.

Suddenly, the ground shot out as giant trees and vines shot out beneath the twins and separated Kamui and Corrin from the other two.

Everyone looked towards Prince Leo who had his hand out and then quickly kneeled before his father.

The youngest male prince quickly bowed towards his father.

"Father, I have dispatched our enemies on behalf of my soft hearted siblings."

Trunks quickly looked towards the last of the soldiers Prince Leo attacked. (Wait a sec, but I still sense… oh.)

The rage in Garon's eyes died down, but was not completely put out as he just grunted and placed his hand back down.

Camilla and Elise visibly sighed.

Prince Leo continued on. "I ask that you would be merciful in your punishment of them."

(Wait, they're getting punished for showing mercy!?) Trunks thought in shock.

"Enough!" Garon bellowed. "I will consider the matter later." He spoke before leaving the room by himself.

Everyone stared before most released a breath they were holding after he left.

Quickly, Corrin looked over to her younger brother. "Leo! How could you!? They were beaten! There was no reason to execute them!"

"Agreed. Now hush." Leo quickly spoke as he looked around to see if there was anyone from his father's side that was still watching them.

The two twins seemed to finally get what was going on.

"Leo, did you…" Kamui started.

Xander walked in towards them. "Alright that's enough it's all over for now." HE then looked over to the twins with a shaking head and an exhausted sigh. "Mark my words you two, one day an act of kindness may be the death of you."

That actually didn't deter the two of them. They both voiced that they would rather be kind than die with regrets.

"Well said." Xander slowly admitted before turning towards the other Vassals. "Laslow, Perri, gather some guards and examine the Prisoners' belongings. Bring their remains to my quarters."

The two vassals of Lord Xander saluted. "Yes, milord!"

As some of the other vassals came down, Kamui looked back to Leo and whispered. "Your spell…"

"Was only enough to weaken them, yes. I should have followed father's orders, but Camilla and Elise always make such a fuss when I do anything to upset you." Leo huffed after speaking quietly.

"Thank you Leo. I'm sorry about teasing you about your collar."

"Guh. You can repay me by not mentioning it again." The youngest prince sighed.

The other princesses came over to their family to congratulate Leo's quick thinking that got them all unscathed for now. However, Trunks looked towards the direction where king Garon left.

"I know what you are thinking," Gunther walked up beside the young man after he had dismissed Jakob and Felicia. "How could such kind people be the children of such a cold and cruel man?"

"Man? He was willing to kill his own children for disobeying him!" Trunks almost shouted that was downright something a monster would do.

Gunther sighed. "I will not deny that, and I too must agree that the king is brutal and monstrous. Yet I sadly know of his past." He looked at Trunks for a second. "Come, walk with me. It's best not to share the tale here. We'll talk as we walk back to your chambers."

As Gunther walked ahead, Trunks looked back towards the royal siblings… then towards the blades the twins were carrying.

He didn't like this. It felt like everything was setting up for tragedy.

[Chapter 5 Intermission: Tying up loose ends]

Master Hand finished up tying his brother up. "Much better. Now I need your help, in finding out where exactly this outsider is hiding."

"Mrphgilppf?" The deranged left hand spoke out as he struggled to get out of the cartoonishly tied rope.

"Of course the final boss place is the first place I would look, but that's not what I meant. For beings like us, we can't directly use the portals open for mortals in this world. We may now where and what the secret 3rd kingdom is, but unlike the mortals, we can't enter it freely like them. We'll have to comb it a completely different way." Master Hand spoke out.

"Blrfmmpffthp!"

"No, Crazy, we are not going to use a drill to drive into the planets core. That would destroy the planet, not get us to the hidden kingdom." Master Hand then paused. "Hmm, but thinking about it. Before Anakanos lost his sanity, he was able to do something to help his world. Perhaps I could do something similar, but with my own twist."

"Whatcha talking about my brother from no other mother?"

"I'm going to…" Master Hand put two and two together and realized that Crazy was speaking fluently(Debatable).

The right hand turned to the left hand before sighing and just continuing his thought. "Anankos brought in outsiders form another world, so I have an idea that needs me to do the same."

Master Hand started waving his index finger as light started to shine from it.

"Oooh! Ooh! What can I do?" Crazy Hand offered as his brother continued with the spell.

"You-You have done enough. Wait. On second thought. I have a very, very important job for you Crazy Hand." The Right Hand paused his spell to turn to his brother.

"Eeeeeeeee—"

"Stop." Master Hand spoke out. "I want you Crazy… to stay. Right. Here. And do _**nothing**_!" In case you didn't notice, he heavily emphasized the 'Nothing' part of that sentence.

Crazy Hand stared… somehow?

A few more seconds passed before Master Hand noticed his brother actually wasn't doing anything. "… Crazy?"

Again, the hyperactive Cosmic Hand of Chaos unusually did nothing.

Hold on?

"Wait, are you actually listening to—good job Crazy." Master Hand corrected himself and quickly decided to leave and get things done as soon as possible before his brother would get bored.

Sadly, despite all his power, Master Hand knew there was nothing(huh wasn't he doing that?) to stop Crazy Hand from getting bored.

[Chapter 5 Part: Gunther Support C]

"I had known the king when he was younger, when he was much kinder and caring just like all his children." Gunther explained as the two walked down the halls.

"Then what happened to him to make him like… that?" Trunks hesitantly asked.

"He became King when the world was cruel," Gunther sighed. "In less poetic terms, Hoshido and Nohr were in a brutal campaign against each other. It's not like now where it is more of a political cold war than actual battles, but the hate is still there and growing. Back to the King though. He was forced to hold the lives of his men and the lives of his enemies at a young age. He tried to do the right thing, but more often than not it ended up causing huge casualties to his men and homeland. It was as if the world was telling him that kindness had no place for the battlefield and being the cruelest of teachers."

"So years of war hardened him like that?" Trunks asked.

"Unfortunately no. That is one of the many things that has shattered the King's spirit. I suspect that one of his major reasons for being so cold and uncaring… ironically comes from his love." Gunther saw Trunks confused look on his face. "Bah, look at me: here I am speaking in half sentences instead of simply stating the truth. I'm getting old. The king fell madly in love with his first wife, Xander's mother until she died and left him heartbroken. However, he then found his love once more from his second wife…"

Gunther paused.

"Gunther?"

"… Apologizes Trunks. There's a little more story with the second queen, but for now know that just like the first queen, she died as well." Gunther looked out towards the windows he was passing before continuing. "That second time… it was like the final straw to the king. He never showed love to almost anyone, and his concubines with the other children just wanted political power and used their own children as bargaining chips rather than lives. I suppose that from everything happening to him, he just stopped caring all together."

Trunks actually started to pity the King. Losing both women he loved to death while war waged on? While he would never say the King deserves to act the way he is now, he was starting to grasp why he was so cruel in the first place.

"This place… Nohr… I've lived in its darkness long enough to see it even devour and twist those shinning lights that lived here." Gunther spoke poetically again before turning towards Trunks. "In a way, I envy you Trunks: to not know of war, of tiring sorrow, and being a clean slate? Sometimes I wish things were better."

"It's not all hopeless."

Gunther looked over to Trunks.

Trunks was starting to understand why he felt a small spark of light in King Garon from his sixth sense. It was probably because that little side of him that saw good had not died yet. "His Children… they still seem like good people."

"The King was once a good man as well, and see how he turned out."

"Well that was because of the war. I have a feeling… that Kamui and Corrin might be the ones to end this war." Trunks spoke out. "And maybe all of this suffering could finally end."

"Wishful thinking, Trunks."

"But it's still worth chasing after." Trunks adamantly said.

Gunther looked into the determined eyes of the young man. "I'm starting to think you spend too much time with the twins. You're starting to look like them with eyes like that." He smiled before wlaking away. "Your quarters are in the other hallway. Prepare yourself for morning, we have much to prepare."

Trunks looked at his fist in wonder. When Gunther was losing hope, he felt a sense of familiarity come over him.

Strange, he thought, it was like he knew what it was like to be in a hopeless situation, but still push on to find hope.

Instinctively, Trunks place a hand on the necklace with the capsule like object.

A single word echoed in his mind that seemed to scratch on the surface of his forgotten memories. It was like he was on the verge of remembering something, but there was just something stopping him from recalling it completely.

Hope.

That word meant something very important to the amnesiac.

* * *

 **A/N:** Again sorry for the long update times, but thank you all for the reviews. It's all still a little slow, but the story is going to pick up very soon considering what chapters are coming up in the game. I just hope(see what I did there? No?) I can do it much easier next time.

How do you guys like it so far? I'm still worried with how I'm balancing Trunks since DBZ characters are pretty powerful in terms of raw power when compared to every other fictional character ever made. I thank God that Mr. Toriyama made Magic able to affect the DBZ characters or this would have been a much more awkward setting.

Also, I have some things planned that I might do differently than what the game did. Hopefully in this story, it will make sense at least.


	6. Ch 5: Mythical Beasts and Hands

[Chapter 6 Part 1: What has Crazy Hand Been Up To?]

…

"What was I doing again?" The mystic left hand of the cosmos asked himself. He was currently pondering in the hastily made pocket dimension made by him and his brother.

The left hand moved around the space before stopping again.

"Oh right. I'm not doing anything." He spoke to no one in particular. "I wanna do something, but brother said to do nothing."

Suddenly a literal light bulb appeared above Crazy Hand.

The left hand pointed towards the light bulb. "You're right, Bulby! In the grand scheme of the cosmical universe, whatever we do amounts to nothing! This means that I can do everything and it will still be considered 'nothing'! So I still can listen to my bro!"

The light bulb blinked several times. It looked faulty… not that Crazy hand noticed.

"Good thinking, Bulby, you watch the dimension while I go play with Trunks!"

With that, Crazy Hand disappeared, leaving the somehow flickering light bulb in the now empty pocket dimension.

…

So where did that shadowy claw come from that crushed the light bulb?

[Chapter 6 Part 2: A word from the king]

 **So the blades do work. I see the experiment was a success.**

"Yes my lord. Their power weakened the Saiyan greatly; more so than usual. However, he still showed signs of resistance."

 **Magic and Ki are two different things, even I do not know how well the two interact with each other considering in another Universe Vegeta allowed… ahh forgive me, I was going off tangent.**

"What is my next course of action my lord?"

 **The original plan still follows. Tell your servants to be ready.**

"If I may ask, what are we to do if the young being were to regain his memories?"

 **That won't change the fact he will be trapped here. Also, I've already made preparations when he will regain his full power. Continue with the plan, I sense your 'children' are right behind that door. I have another person I need to make a deal with.**

"Very well my lord. Your will be done."

[Chapter 6 Part 3: Sleepless nights turn into restless days.]

Trunks woke up in the middle of the night… again.

He found himself gasping and sweating. Obviously, he had a nightmare, but the worst part was that he couldn't even remember what he was gasping in breath for this time.

The young man couldn't go back to sleep, and while he didn't want a repeat with Princess Corrin, the amnesiac did not want to spend the night at his room.

This time, he would use his sixth sense to avoid people. Despite the bad juju he was feeling emanating around, it looked like there was no one in his immediate vicinity besides patrols, and they were a fair distance away from him.

However, there was something rather strange he was sensing around the bottom floor.

It felt… weird.

He couldn't describe it but it did attract him into following the strange moving signal.

Reaching the same place where he had fought the prisoners, Trunks wondered what was here until his eyes widened over something he was surely not expecting.

There was a floating hand.

There was a floating, dismembered, gloved, left hand floating around.

Trunks stared at disbelief.

The hand then turned over towards him.

Trunks just stood there while the hand seemed frozen.

…

"I must still be dreaming." The purple haired servant spoke out before he started walking back to his bed.

Strangely enough the Hand floated quickly in front of him. "Halt Citizen! It is I, Crazy Hand, your spirit Animal!" To Trunk's surprise, the hand started actually speaking.

"Yep, I'm dreaming. I must have accidentally eaten the slop or something." Trunks side stepped from the left hand and made an attempt back to his room.

"Lucky, I wish I could eat things." The left hand visibly deflated before suddenly perking up. "But wait, you can't be dreaming! If you're dreaming then what about me? How can I be conscious in your dream!? LE GASP! Are you trying to tell me that if you wake up from this dream, I won't be me anymore? But I have so much to live for! … I think!" The hand paused a second before adding that last sentence.

Then the left hand fell onto the ground and started sobbing. "Woe! Woe to me!"

Trunks ears started to hurt. "Will you be quiet!" He snapped.

Suddenly, he felt his sixth sense warn him that some soldiers on patrol were heading his way. He quickly sped off behind a pillar as he felt the patrol men look around.

The patrol would have found it suspicious if Trunks, a servant of one of the royals, was wandering around a previous battlefield where the prisoners were killed. Not only that, but Trunks still didn't fully trust this place and its king despite knowing all of the royal children.

If that wasn't enough, the king might punish Corrin and Kamui more if he was caught without any proper reason.

"Why are we hiding?" The floating left hand asked Trunks as he made a motion with his finger to be quiet. "Oh what? Don't worry about bothering them, only you can see me! Pretty cool right?"

It suddenly popped into Trunks mind as he was highly alert and using his sensing power that the hand was absolutely real. He stared in shock as his mind blasted question after question on what exactly was going on.

"Hey, check over here!" One of the soldiers yelled as he pointed to where Trunks was.

The purple haired man panicked. Was he caught?

One of the soldiers with a lantern looked directly towards Trunks.

"… There's no one here sir!" The soldier called out before walking back to the patrol.

(W-What?!) Trunks wondered as he noticed the man walking away back to the others.

He suddenly felt a strange air around the group of soldiers that seemed to focus around their eyes. His sixth sense knew what it was by now: magic and it was very similar to…

(It's couldn't be…) Trunks looked towards the Hand.

"It is the job of the spirit animal to protect their man spawn! Moo!" Crazy Hand mooed like a cow.

"D-Did you do that?" Trunks asked as he looked back at the patrol leaving the room.

"Did I do what?"

"That!" Trunks whispered and shouted after the group of people left the room.

"Who are those guys?" The left hand pointed at them.

"W-What are you!?" Trunks finally screamed. He was getting confused by this strange magical thing.

"Silly, Trunks, I already told you, I'm Crazy Hand! Your Spirit Animal!" The gloved hand proclaimed as he snapped himself and a cartoonish shine appeared as he posed.

Trunks again tried to reason with Crazy Hand, but as he quickly found out, there was a reason why he was named Crazy Hand. The magical hand was literally impossible to have an intelligible conversation with. Still, the stranger couldn't sense anything malicious coming from the hand—though Trunks wondered if he himself was insane for talking to a floating, magical, talking, severed, limb in the first place—but the hand honestly seemed to have a rather upbeat personality.

Feeling himself tired from just talking to the flying body part, Trunks snuck back into his room, hoping that was really just some lucid dream.

"Wait! Don't go to sleep in a Dream! You might trap us in an Inception Movie Scenario!"

Not only did Trunks not understand a single thing Crazy hand was saying, he was getting the distinct feeling that there was absolutely no waking up from this nightmare.

[Chapter 6 Part 4: Adventure is out there!]

"Ooh! This is sounding like an Adventure! The Dark looming Castle? The endless floors filled with fully armed soldiers? The dark, mysterious power emanating from the outside? We've obviously come here to storm this castle and bring back the future to the people!"

"We're actually leaving the palace for a scouting mission." Trunks spoke out as he carried some supplies towards Gunther's horse, Felix. "This was King Garon's punishment for his own children… disobeying him…"

Crazy Hand just paused again. "Well don't that sound mighty twisted."

A sigh came out of Trunks as he finished with their convoy. "I know. It actually is a lot worse since I heard how the king even became like that in the first place. It's just so… complicated."

It was definitely very hard to read a floating hand that didn't have facial expressions, but what caught Trunk's attention was the left hand pointing at something behind him. "By the way that walking cotton candy girl is about to fall."

Trunks looked back confused before noticing Felicia struggling with carrying a large box of supplies before stepping on a rock, losing her balance, and then tripping forward.

The pink haired girl yelped, but instead of feeling the rough, stone ground, she felt herself stop. She looked up to see Trunks had caught the fallen box without anything spilling over.

"Are you alright?" Trunks asked as he placed the box down slowly and helped Felicia up.

"I'm fine. Thanks Trunks." She said as she dusted herself off.

"What were you carrying anyway?"

"O-Oh! I was just preparing some coats! We were heading towards an area known for its howling winds so I thought I could pack some extra clothes for us!" The pink haired maid explained.

Trunks looked back at the crate. When he held the box, it did not feel like it was carrying clothes. He made his way towards the box top open the lid then looked back at Felicia.

"Felicia, this box is just full of silverware." Trunks took out a plate from the box.

"W-What!? Oh no then what did I leave behind back at the castle!?" The girl panicked as she looked back at the Castle. "I can't believe I did it again. Oh I screwed up again!" She whined.

"Hey, don't feel bad. I mean, I have to thank you for helping me out when those Hoshidans got to me when I was so careless. You did a good job there."

While Trunks meant well, for some reason, Felicia looked even sadder. "Aww!"

"W-What? I mean it. You're an amazing fighter! Why are you a maid when you can be a successful soldier?"

Amazingly, even though he was trying, Felicia simply looked sadder from that comment. "That's what everyone keeps telling me!" Felicia stomped her foot. "But I don't want to be a good soldier! We already have a lot of that; I want to be someone who helps take care of everything!"

The thought of Felicia handling other chores crossed Trunks mind, but the only result that popped into his head was adorable destruction.

…

Unfortunately for him, he tried to speak, but not a single word or sound came out as he struggled in both mind and body to produce words appropriate to say next.

Felicia meant well! … It's just that she's not as coordinated as she is in a fight. (Crazy Hand: Understatement Detected!)

The pink haired maid saw this. Despite her lack of balance, she could obviously see what her fellow vassal was struggling with. "See this is what I'm talking about! I want to prove that I'm not useless when were not fighting!"

Trunks felt a pang about that after she said that. It was like he also knew what it was like to feel useless in something very, very important, but behind those feelings came guilt and shame.

"Trunks?" The maid noticed the sudden change in her friend's face.

"Oh uh sorry. Anyway, no one thinks you're useless. I'm sure if you don't give up, you'll have your chance to help everyone out."

"R-Really? You mean that?"

"Yeah, you've got time. Don't give up and you'll be fine." Trunks didn't mean to rhyme there but he got his point across.

"Thanks Trunks!" Felicia smiled brightly.

Her smiled lasted until a loud crashing wood sound was heard.

"Hey! Where the heck is the food!? What kind of idiot servants didn't pack any meals for this trip?!"

The two servants quickly turned towards the caravan where a large imposing, bald man crudely inspected the caravan and was trashing everything around.

"Hey what are you doing!?" Felicia cried out before the rough man looked over to her.

"There you stupid servants are! I want some bear meat and I want it now! I've been itching for it ever since I got here."

Trunks instinctively stepped in front of Felicia and stared down the person. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

The larger man glared then leaned in closer to Trunks with a dirty look. "I don't like your tone, servant. I was handpicked by King Garon himself to watch his meddlesome brats, so I expect you to listen to me as you would the king!"

(And once again, I'm reminded of how horrible the king is when compared to all his children.) Trunks still hadn't back downed yet as the two looked glared at each other with Felicia looking worried.

"Sir Hanz!" Gunter called out. "The King's Advisor, Iago, wanted to speak with you before you left."

Hanz stared him down before looking back at Trunks with a snarl. He huffed before leaving.

As soon as he left, Trunks turned to Gunter. "Thanks for the assist."

"Don't thank me. King Garron has issued that _former_ criminal to escort us in our little escapade."

"Please tell me this is one of your famous jokes." Felicia softly mumbled.

The older knight shook his head, "The only joke here is Hanz's face, which unfortunately we have to deal with for the entire adventure."

"As if one cranky old man wasn't enough…" Jakob muttered.

"Trunks, get some of our supplies to the convoy. It's going to be a long ride." Gunter spoke out before everyone around went back to their business.

It was around this time Crazy Hand reappeared and floated towards Trunks.

"You should be careful about that Hand guy…" The actually talking hand warned while somehow stroking his non-existent chin. "I smell something fishy about him."

"But you're a hand, you can't smell." The violet haired man pointed out.

"… I am?"

Trunks sighed. Gunter was right: this will be a long ride, for him especially.

[?]

 _It looked around, sniffing the strange realm it was in. The flickering glass object brought it's attention to a place where the scent of something powerful left to._

 _The claw touched a small tear, before it suddenly bust open, revealing a small mining city._

 _It's eyes started shinning._

[?]

Unfortunately for the group, the fort was literally in the middle between Hoshido and Nohr, and seeing as how they were to get there from the capital, the journey would take a few days at best if they were lucky.

One could take an educated guess at how that journey would fair.

"So here is the town of Kull. It's a mining city that helps transport minerals across Nohr. We should take a break here and restock our inventory as well." Gunter told both of the Twins.

"That sounds like a good idea." Kamui went along before motioning his eyes elsewhere. "It may also get him off our backs…"

They all said nothing as they knew who the prince was referring to.

"I'll go tell the others then." The older knight spoke out as he left.

He told everyone he could, lastly he found Trunks behind taking care of the horse he was borrowing, Phillip.

"There you are. I'm here to inform you that we will be arriving in the town of Kull soon." The older knight explained.

To his surprise, Trunks quickly turned his way as if he was focused on something else. "O-Oh right. What's over there?"

Gunther looked beyond Trunks, but saw nothing of interest but plains and fields. "Kull is one of Nohr's major mining towns near the base of a mountain. It's a bustling place filled with bazaars and famous for forgeries. We're planning to stay the night on our way to the fort, so be ready." With that, he left to report back to the prince and princess.

Trunks sighed and looked to Crazy Hand who was wearing a sock over himself with glued on googly eyes.

"What's wrong, Trunks old pal?" The sock puppet moved his 'mouth' whenever he spoke.

"We're finally getting to rest. I no longer have to hear more about these… Sock Chronicles…" Unfortunately for the purple haired swordsman, he had the honor of witnessing Crazy Hand's impromptu magical sock puppet show the entire trip from the castle.

He'd give it a solid 3 out of five dead brain cells.

The floating sock gasped as his stubby hand like areas tried to cover his huge mouth. "B-But! We haven't reached act two yet!"

Suddenly, a popsicle door broke down and out came sock puppets of a swat team carrying crudely drawn guns attached to their person.

"Freeze, Socker Cottons! You're under arrest for the murder of the Wool President!" One of the swat socks declared.

Crazy Hand's sock shook his tiny arm quickly. "You'll never catch me coppers!" Then he flung himself out of a window that was made of popsicles and plastic wrap.

Trunks started moving away as the show went on with the Swat Socks throwing themselves like rag dolls onto the poorly made window.

It was then he realized something about this place. Gunther had briefly told him that this place was a very popular mining city with people who forge weapons. Did that mean that…

Trunks drew his blade and looked at his reflection.

"Maybe someone has seen this blade before?" He spoke to no one in particular.

Time passed and after everyone was settled in, Trunks switched back to the clothes he got when he first woke up, slung his sword over his shoulder, and went out of the inn they were staying to explore Kull City.

"Ooooooo…" Crazy Hand spoke as he floated around Trunks, eyeing the many _colorful_ people giving Trunks the stink eye.

For the most part, Trunks wasn't worried since he had a sixth sense in determining danger. It was actually helping him since whenever he would show his blade to some questionable Forgers and ask them if they had seen the blade before, the air around them would sour and Trunks could tell they were trying to swindle him and take away his blade.

"Arg! And I would have stolen that blade too if it weren't for ye Ki sensing abilities!" Crazy Hand spoke out through a pirate sock puppet.

Trunks stopped and looked at the sock puppet. "What did you say?"

"Ki sensing! That's what you're doing my friend! In essence, it's like you can sense people's souls. That's why you've been able to tell which of those happy gentlemen if they've been fibbing or not."

"You know what this power is? So does that mean you know who I am?"

The sock puppet made a 'thinker' pose mid air. "I think I do… probably… I'm not sure… what were we talking about again?"

If there was one silver lining from this, Trunks learned that Crazy Hand does have the answers he seeks. It's just that he had a feeling getting them the natural way might be easier than fishing them from a magical being whose name literally has Crazy in it.

Still, knowing they did exist did give him some comfort and some discomfort since he didn't know why he was so powerful to begin with.

Regardless, Trunks' next stop was in another forgery. This time, he heard rumors that this place belonged to one of the oldest forge masters in the city.

He entered into the rather dark shop. Granted, the sun already set, but this place was unusually dark. There were Swords, Spears, Axes hung around a store like area and they all looked beautifully crafted, but bolted to the wall so they wouldn't be stolen easy.

There was a dim light up ahead and loud clanging of steel this meant that the blacksmith here was still in the process of forging something.

"~Born with a hammer in his hand,~" A low voice sang. "~He became the great steel-driven man~"

Trunks tried to call out, but the hammering sound went on. However, the song did stop.

The purple haired swordsman walked towards the clanging noise that was behind a beaded curtain.

Behind there was a very, very large and dark skinned, muscular man hammering down on a recently removed piece of metal from the furnace.

"Can I help you?" The man didn't wear a shirt and he had many scars across his toned body. All the time, Trunks was looking at this man's proud dark brown eyes.

"Man that dude is jacked up." Crazy Hand stated from the side lined from the towering giant. "I wonder what happens if I jack myself up with magic?"

"Actually yes," Trunks took out his blade and wisely decided to ignore Crazy Hand accidentally turning himself into a hand shaped cactus. "I've been going around the town looking for someone who has seen a sword like this before."

The blacksmith looked carefully at the blade. "Hmm, there's something I want to test about this weapon. If I may?" He motioned his palm out and open.

Trunks didn't sense any malicious intent, so he gave him the blade.

The muscular man held the blade and stared at its reflection. "I want to test its durability."

Trunks paused a bit before nodding.

It was then the Black Smith picked up a nearby sword and swung it at Trunk's blade, only for the sword that was swung was also broken in half.

The black smith didn't seem to mind his broken sword and looked back at Trunk's. "It's made with a metal I have never seen before."

"Never seen? Does it mean it's from Hoshido?"

He handed the blade back to him. "No, I've seen metal from Hishido, but your sword is unlike anything I have ever seen. Where did you get it?"

"It was found with me before I lost my memory." Trunks then briefly explained he was searching for clues about his past since he had amnesia.

"What other thing did you have?"

The purple haired swordsman just brought out his strange shaped necklace.

The man shrugged his shoulders before moving back to his forge. "Nope, I haven't seen something like that either. Anna might know though."

"Aww! Thanks a bunch, John!"

Trunks and Crazy Hand turned around to see a woman with red hair and wearing exotic get up of a long red body cloak and a white tunic-dress.

"And do my ears deceive me? You're looking for information on such a rare blade! Trust me when there's nothing I haven't seen before."

This Anna… was very different personality wise from the Black Smith—John, if Trunks heard her say his name right. Though, he didn't sense anything malicious.

If that wasn't enough, Crazy Hand seemed to react to her. "WHOA! It's Fire Emblem's Nurse Joy!" What the heck was that hand spouting?

"So you think you've seen it before?" Trunks asked.

"Even if she has boy, don't bother. Gold is the only thing she cares about." John went back to his smith.

Anna folded her arms and huffed. "That is so not true! I care only about my customer's satisfaction!" But she dismissed that comment and looked at the blade.

The red head whistled. "That is some good looking steel… huh…" Trunks asked why she paused but she responded. "I'll admit that I don't think I've seen this blade, but for some reason, I think I may have heard of something like this before…" She stood back up and placed a hand on the side of her cheek thoughtfully.

Then she smiled. "But I might recall better if I had a certain stimulus…"

"I am a hand." The floating left hand in the room stated.

Trunks ignored Crazy and withdrew his blade. "Sorry, I don't have gold."

"What?! But I just gave you valuable information!"

"You just told him that the info exists. You didn't tell him it directly." John doused his forge with water. The steam flew up his chimney from the cooled burn.

"Semantics! You owe me for that at least five percent of what your blade would be worth!" Anna demanded.

"What?! But I just asked a question!"

"Information doesn't come cheap!" Anna huffed again before sighing. "Ugh! Any who, The reason why I'm here in the first place is to take the order of swords and axes from John. You have them already, big guy?"

"They're at the back, I'll help you move them." He stood up and started walking.

"Thank you! But I've got my own ways of moving heavy loads!" Anna spoke out.

"It's almost nightfall."

With those simple words, Anna's mood suddenly changed. "Oh really? Well thank you then."

Trunks seemed to notice this. "Is something wrong?"

The blacksmith put on a heavy jacket. "If you are traveling, I suggest hurrying up in your rest area. For the past week in Kull, there have been strange disappearances going on in the middle of the night. At first, no one thought much about it since Kull has been known to house mafia gangs and other thugs. However, every night more and more people have been claiming to hear other worldly sounds."

Trunks looked to Anna. "Is that true?"

"Usually, I don't believe in hocus pocus like that, but something has actually spooked the low lives into huddling up into a corner at night. There has to be something their afraid off and it's putting everyone at edge."

Crazy Hand looked to a window where the moon started to appear from behind a cloud.

"You can go now. I'm closing the store for tonight." John told Trunks as he left towards the back door with Anna, saying her goodbyes (and the potential of crossing paths with Trunks again and making sure he pays for the bits of information.)

Trunks made his way, but for once he stopped and looked at Crazy Hand who seemed to be (Somehow) staring at the moon.

"Crazy?" It felt a little weird for the floating hand to suddenly stop following him.

The hand slowly turned to him. "Trunks, something's not supposed to be here."

Why did he suddenly sound so lucid?

"What do you—"

 **ΞΞΞΞ**!

An unholy noise echoed into the sky.

Trunks was surprised by that, then he suddenly felt something in the air that gave him goose bumps.

Instinctively, he quickly bolted to the back door where John and Anna were.

"Hey! Are you two alright!?" He yelled with his blade ready. He was surprised to see Anna already wielding a bow and John was already holding a curved, small axe.

"You heard it too huh? I told you it wasn't a rumor." John spoke out to Anna as he looked around.

She drew an arrow and pointed it upward towards the top of the buildings. "Well I won't deny that I never heard a sound like that before, but who knows what that could have been?"

"EEEEKKKK!"

The three snapped their heads toward the scared shriek.

"Someone's in trouble!" John yelled.

However, Trunks _knew_ that voice. He's talked with the owner of that voice. He heard a lesser pitch whenever she would trip or fall down.

"Felicia!" Trunks yelled as he ran towards the sound under the pale moonlight.

His six—his Ki sense as Crazy called it, blare with a new feeling he never felt before. It felt _otherworldly_ like Crazy Hand, but while the hand had this feeling of odd and surreal feeling to him this other one felt downright foreign, ancient, animalistic.

The swordsman actually halted to a stop when he saw the scene in front of him.

There was a giant ten foot-lion shaped _thing_ on top of a roof with the moon right behind it. It had no face—covered only by moving shadows with deep light blue eyes. Its claws were long and seemed more like tendrils and its giant mane seemed to be bristling despite there being no wind. It had two tails swaying slowly above it; at the end of both tails were the symbol of a sun and a moon.

Anna and John soon showed up behind Trunks.

"Why did you run towards… the… oh gods…" John zooned off as his eyes saw the unholy creature. "What is that thing?"

It was then Trunks heard the sounds of something whimpering. A split second after, he realized the creature was looking down on something.

Or someone.

"Felicia!" Trunks yelled as he saw the maid had tripped over on the pavement with scattered grocery bags while she was looking up terrified on the beast.

The creature suddenly snapped its head towards Trunks, its eyes turning into a golden color. It crouched before unleashing an echoing howl into the skies.

" **ΩΩΩΩ**!"

It then leapt into the air towards Trunks. That was a sign for everyone to scatter as the creature landed on the ground where the three were originally.

Anna, drawing her bow, fired onto the monster. The arrows hit the creature, but they seemingly didn't seem to bother the beast at all.

The shadowy creature turned its golden eyes towards Trunks with a low growl. The swords man had his sword drawn and felt tense. The aura of this creature just felt so wrong…

However, Crazy Hand teleported in front of the beast and snapped it's fingers. The creature was sent flying and hit a wall—then exploded into a mass of shadows that wiggled towards the top of that wall and re transformed quickly into the giant lion.

"W-What just happened?" Anna asked.

The creature's eyes turned to white as it seemingly looked at Crazy Hand before jumping away into the forest.

"I… I thought it was just rumors…" John gasped as he saw the unearthly creature leave.

Trunks remembered his friend and looked to Felicia. "Are you alright?"

"Trunks!" She cried before saying how she got lost and couldn't find her way back into the inn and wandered around until that strange thing scared her. The other vassal comforted her and helped her up.

Things were rather quiet after that, they all went their separate ways, unsure of the creature that they had witnessed.

But Trunks knew exactly to ask.

"Crazy, I need you to be serious, what the heck was that!?" The purple haired man asked when he was sure he was alone with the floating hand after brining Felicia back to the inn and explaining the event to Kamui and the others.

"I dunno. I never dealt with something eldritch before," The Hand stated before deflating.

"You don't know what that is?!" Trunks asked what was the point of this floating hand!?

The sad hand floated lower. "My Brother was the one who did all the knowing."

"You're broth—" It suddenly occurred to Trunks that Crazy was a left hand. Did that mean that there was a right hand version of Crazy Hand out there? Was he just as crazy? … Something told him not really, but then again if there was a better way to get answers… "Is there any chance you can get him?"

"I can't. He's not here."

"Where is he then?"

[Chapter 6 Extra]

Master Hand looked at the castle from the distance before changing his form into something more human with a large white cloak.

"Well… here's to hopping I can convince the Ylisseans for help. I just hope Crazy is still—oh who am I kidding? I've gotta get back before Crazy screws up even more things."

* * *

 **A/N** : OK, sorry for the jerk move I pulled here. The story was originally supposed to start and follow the game, but as I kept writing it didn't feel organic enough to suddenly have everyone from the castle, to the middle of the border without something happening or characters building.

So again, I apologize with how slow this story is going.

There's also one more thing I need to address and that's the Magic VS KI topic. Some of you have stated that Magic can't affect Ki users, while I won't refute that claim. I still see the magic of the Fire emblem Universe being structurally different than the magic introduced in Dragon Ball Z. Babidi may not have controlled Vegeta, but he did _let_ the magic consume him and make him stronger.

So one can argue magic does affect them, and since Trunks doesn't have full range of his powers nor any experience with magic at all even when he had his memories, it means that he can be affected, or so I thought.

(NEEERRRRDDDD!)

… I thought that meme died already!

Anywho that was my thought process.

I'll try and get the other one out ASAP.

Thank you for the patience of this story. It's very appreciated.


	7. Ch 6: The Forgotten Ones

Chapter 7: Arriving at the destination.

* * *

Journal Entry Number # 1.

Allow me to describe the art of necromancy.

It first started out as a simple divination, the ability to communicate with the dead. However, it has evolved as practices of the _dark_ arts changed.

The process of Necromancy is not hard to imagine. In simplest terms, to reanimate a corpse requires to pour specific magic into the body and control the magic within that body to make the corpse move.

I have done necromancy before. I have learned from the dark arts of Grima, the Fell Dragon, or specifically, I have stolen the spells hidden deep within the cult that worships the dark Fell Dragon.

*A paragraph has been scribbled out that goes into personal details about Necromancy.*

As such, because of my skill, I have been 'recruited' by those who appreciate my practice.

And my new boss does not disappoint!

I've made it my craft to create the ultimate and obedient warrior, but this body! Despite being so lean and crippled, it houses such strength and power I have never seen before!

I will give him the name, Unos. I heard it's named after the number 1, which is fitting seeing as how this will be the first great corpse of many.

But for now, I shall put this entry to a close. I was asked to prepare several of these wonderful corpses for their first field test.

* * *

After that little debacle in Kull, the group of travelers was on high alert for that mysterious creature that appeared.

Well except Hanz. The soldier claimed there was no such thing as a beast that Felicia and Trunks described, even going as far as to call them stupid and foolish for believing in something like that.

But there was another reason why their traveling party was on edge. They had finally arrived over to the fort at the highest point of the Nion Mountain range, or what is famously known as…

"The Bottomless Canyon… it certainly lives up to its name." Kamui walked ahead while viewing the enormous, gaping hole that spread across the entire mountain range.

"Yes. This is the natural boundary dividing both Nohr and Hoshido." Gunther explained as he rode his horse ahead of the group and kept a close eye on both of the royals.

Corrin safely looked down as they came closer towards a bridge, "It can't really be bottomless, can it?"

"My brother tells me that my mind is bottomless!" Crazy Hand commented to Trunks with pride. The purple haired servant rolled his eyes. This place was filled with another strange energy and even though everyone was around him, Trunks' Ki sensing ability was unable to accurately detect anyone due to the mysterious area of this place.

He wanted to ask Crazy, but by now he figured that Crazy Hand was more of a groupie rather than a helper.

"Let the eternal darkness below be your answer. Those who fall in never return. I truly despise this place. Something about the land around here just isn't right. The sky here is always dark and foreboding, and lightning strikes all who fly across. This is clearly a place us mortals were never meant to enter. Normally we'd go around, but the fort that King Garon wants surveyed is right over there."

"That was quite a mouthful, Gunther." Trunks noted with surprise.

Snickers and smiles were hidden from the old knight after the comment made by Trunks.

"Forgive me if I love to prattle on with my superior vocabulary, sonny." Gunther retorted as he motioned his head back towards the servant before looking at the other four who snickered at Trunk's response.

"Oh it's not so bad. Perhaps, I'm just happy to be outside in the fresh air! Compared to the inside of that fortress, this is downright exiting!" Corrin admitted shortly before her brother concurred.

"Ha! That certainly puts things in perspective, milady. Come, let's—"

Everyone came to a halt when Trunks ran up and motioned everyone back.

"Trunks, what's going—" Kamui asked before Trunks suddenly placed a finger over his mouth to silence them all. He quickly walked up ahead towards a dead tree in their mountain path. There he noticed that one of the branches was broken and hanging down.

 _This darn scanner is broken. Alright then, it's time to do things the old fashioned way. Trunks, it's time I taught you how to track things._

"Someone else has been here." Trunks spoke out loud enough for the others to hear, but quiet enough not to be overheard.

"What? Why would you think…"

Before Felicia or any of the others would ask why he said that, Gunther spoke up. "That branch did not break naturally. Good eye, Trunks." Gunther noticed the branch Trunks was inspecting. "I advise caution to everyone."

With Gunther speaking up, everyone in the group started to tense.

At the back of the group, Hanz's eyes narrowed at the swordsman.

Later on, the small group scouted an upper area for surveillance, only to find that the fort that they were searching for was now a Hoshidan outpost crawling with their soldiers around the area.

(All these people, and I couldn't sense them?! If I didn't notice that tree, we would have walked right into their sights.) Trunks once again tried his Ki sensing. However, the strange feeling from the Bottomless Canyon prevented this sensing power from working properly.

Seeing enough, he slid back down towards an area, everyone else was preparing. "There's an entire platoon of them near the fort."

Gunther turned to the royals. "What is our next course of action?"

The siblings looked at each other. "Well, I seem to recall our father ordering us to simply check on the fort here. Since we already have, we have no reason to stay any longer." Kamui mused.

For the most part, everyone was glad that was brought up. They had no need to stay here any longer and could make their way back without anything going wrong.

"Boo! Where's the fun in that!?"

Yet as fate would demand, things must always get worse.

Everyone turned their heads to see Hanz standing over their cover with an axe unsheathed in his hand.

"Time to show you how a real Nohrian fights!" he screamed as he jumped off and made a mad dash towards the Hoshidan camp.

"Oh no! That bald guy just went full retard!" Crazy Hand pointed out.

Loud sounds echoed through the area as alarms and shouts of anger filled the air.

"Is that man insane!?" Jakob cried out.

It was then a voice called out from below, and the group turned to see some Hoshidan warriors spotting them at their vantage point. They cried out for more reinforcements before swarming up to them.

Corrin unsheathed her dark blade, briefly causing Trunks to feel nauseous. "It appears we have no choice. To arms!" She cried as she charged and easily swept some incoming soldiers.

It was at this moment Felicia screamed. Everyone else looked back to see the girl pointing behind them and revealing that there were more enemy soldiers inbound coming from their entrance.

"We're locked in," Kamui muttered before looking to Corirn. "We have to make way towards the fort and capture it! The enemy will retreat and regroup if we take their base of operations here!"

Kamui took in the sights quickly so he could come up with an effective strategy. "It seems their main force is focused on Hanz. We'll use him as a distraction to position ourselves away from the main army.

"Kamui, Hanz is near the only bridge that can cross the fort." His sister pointed to the heavily armed platoon stationed at their end of the bridge.

It was then they noticed that the path that they had taken left them cornered to be swarmed by incoming reinforcements.

"Aww crap baskets." Trunks managed to say as they looked at the dire situation around them.

"There's gotta be something!" Felcia held a knife close to her as she started to panic.

"Wait!" Corrin pointed over to the far edge of the cliff they were on where it looked like one edge of the cliff was facing another closer edge on the side where the main fort was located.

"Are you asking us to make that jump?" Trunks stared in disbelief.

"What? No! There's a Dragon Vein there!" Corrin corrected quickly.

Kamui's eyes widened. "She's right. I sense it too! Come on!"

Gunther looked back at the forces swarming fast behind them. "Move! We don't have much time!" He swatted an arrow away with his lance.

Trunks stayed behind and looked over to Hanz. That mad man was recklessly charging the heavily fortified post on the other side of the bridge. Trunks felt bad for him, even if he was a complete jerk, it felt wrong to leave someone in need. He gritted his teeth and then followed after his friends.

If his Ki sensing was still working, he would have noticed Hanz jumping off the bridge and landing on lower pathway, before running away from the battle and making the Hoshidans focus on them.

"Haha! This is the best job in the world! Now let's see if _those_ guys can play their part." The bald man chuckled before getting away from the fight.

Back with the others, the two royals stood at the edge of a cliff. They raised their hands and the symbol of a turtle and a bird appeared beneath Corrin and Kamui respectively. A light shot out and hit the air between the two cliffs.

The earth shook, but instead of giving way, rocks came from the bottom of the chasm and formed a pathway between them and a direct route to the main fort.

Up on the fort, the Commander of the forces looked on with disbelief. "What in blazes? Is that…" he grimaced before turning towards a man nearby him. "You! Leave for our base down in the Riandos Mountain Base! We need back up immediately!"

"But Commander Omozu!?" The solider was then interrupted when Omozu quickly told him to go.

The soldier hastily saluted before he ran towards the window and jumped off from the fence.

The commander quickly took his blade and walked out of the war room. "Everyone! There's a royal amongst the attackers!"

Meanwhile, Kamui's group made their way towards the fort with little resistance.

"We have to take the fort. As soon as we hold it, the forces will retreat and allow us time to actually plan our escape!" Kamui declared as he side stepped a Hoshidan Samurai and slashed across his chest.

The small group of soldiers, since most of the main force was out of position guarding what was the only bridge in the area, tried to close the main doors. However, knives were thrown with perfect accuracy that made the soldiers trying to close the building gates fall to their deaths.

As they got in, Corrin quickly told Gunter, Jakob, and Trunks to close the gates while the three of them would run straight for the commander.

Gunther told the two boy that they would have to barricade the door to prevent any Hoshidans from swarming them inside, so he and Jakob held one door to close while Trunks would move the other.

Trunks started to move his door but then Crazy Hand pointed to the sky. "Look! A Pegasus!"

(What?) Trunks asked as he looked up to notice a lance falling right in top of him and tilted his head to avoid the thrown lance. "Guys! They have air support!" He told Gunther and Jakob.

The other two men looked up to indeed see Pegasus fliers up in the sky starting to rapidly head in their direction.

"I'll close the gates, you two distract them!" Gunter declared as he pushed his door to close while Jakob and Trunks got to the top of the wall.

"Stand back, Trunks. They're out of your range." Jakob suddenly threw a knife into the air with precision that hit one of the closing in riders.

However, Trunks felt something and quickly went towards Jakob to tackle him out of the way of a shuriken that would have hit him in the side of the face, which was then followed by a lot more shurikens that would have hit all of Jakob's right side.

Getting back up, Trunks and Jakob looked over to where the metal weapon came from and saw a bunch of ninjas heading their way and scaling the fort walls.

In the lead of them, there was a very intimidating looking man with red spiked hair, a scar across his nose and wearing a scarf to hide his lower face. However, his eyes were fierce enough to strike fear into any lesser soldier.

Quickly he pointed towards the main doors, signaling his men to run up the tower and reinforce the enemy commander.

Trunks acted quickly and grabbed his sword before jumping back down towards the main court and intercepting the first wave.

These soldiers were getting progressively better, but none the less, Trunks still seemed more than skilled enough to even take on half a dozen of them in one go. The soldiers were by no means incompetent. They even tried to protect and aid their comrades by blocking the servant's attacks. However, the power behind him was more than enough to knock away not only the blocker, but the ally they were trying to protect in the first place.

"Whoo!" Crazy Hand commented as he waved a giant, 'Trunks is Number #2!' foam hand over himself.

The lead Ninja, and another female one beside him narrowed their eyes at the display of strength one of their soldiers just displayed in warding away six men.

The two of them started moving towards Trunks in perfect sync with their Kunais unsheathed and ready to kill.

Trunks quickly took a proper swords stance, one that he wasn't fully aware off, but his body fitted into perfectly and remained calm in thinking that these ninjas would use some special tricks much like how he fought against that green haired ninja back at Nohr's capital.

It was then that both enemy Ninjas threw their knives at alarming speed to the sword user.

* * *

Inside the main building of the fort, Corrin and Felicia expertly took down some of the resistance inside before they knocked down the main door of the command room.

As soon as they did, they avoided an arrow that pierced the wall behind them.

"Nohrian dogs! Have you no sense of shame!?" An archer, a female with blue hair drew her bow as she stood next to a swordsman wearing ornate armor which signaled he was the leading commander.

"Kudin, you should not have stayed." Commander Omozu stated as he wielded his blade into a stance.

"I will not leave you commander!" The archer loaded another bow and fired towards Felicia, who nimbly ducked under the shot and threw her own knife at the archer only for the archer to spin, avoiding the thrown weapon all while expertly taking another bow from her quiver mid spin and firing again after her first twirl completed.

Omozu and Corrin continued their duel while Felica handled the archer. The two leaders calshed blades and Omozu shouted, "Do you realize what you've done today!? Hoshido shall not sit idly by to hostile attacks!"

Corrin said nothing until she stepped back, causing the commander to lean forward more than he wanted to and lost his balance, which Corrin immediately capitalized by rushing again against the commander and pushing him with a great amount of force.

She expected him to crash into a wall and for her to attack once again as he bounced off it. However, she wasn't paying full attention that instead of a wall, she pushed him towards the balcony where the force of his push broke through the wooden rails and made the Hoshido Commander fall.

"Commander Omozu!" The female archer shrieked in horror before aiming her bow at Corrin—then getting stabbed in the chest by Felicia closing the distance between them during the distraction.

"Princess? Are you alright?" Felicia asked as Corrin stared at the place where the commander fell.

The princess shook her head, she had technically taken a life of an enemy before but that was because she had no choice in the matter.

A piece of her mind was just screaming at her that all of this could have been avoided.

"Princess?" Felicia asked again with more concern.

"W-We need to find my brother. By now, he probably knows that the direction he took wasn't where the commander was, and we need to get everyone else out of here." The blonde princess spoke up.

Felicia nodded and quickly ran back out, Corrin looked back towards the balcony and heard the sounds of fighting—even the voices of those she knew down below.

She and her brother had to hurry.

* * *

While that battle was going on, Trunks was doing well against the two ninjas, or as well as he could expect. Despite his speed and strength advantage, the ninjas obviously were more experienced in keeping him guessing where they were. If not for this Ki sensing that Crazy Hand briefly spoke up about, he definitely wouldn't have seen those Kunais flying towards all his blind spots that aimed for all his most vulnerable nerves and muscles.

As the fight kept going, the two parties stopped as a body fell into the ground with a noticeable splat.

Trunks noticed the eyes of the two ninjas widening, but only for a short amount of time before their eyes narrowed angrily towards him. It was more than likely that they knew that man and now they wanted revenge.

Before their fight could continue, there was a loud battle horn that rang across the chasm.

Jakob and Gunter ran up to Trunks, "That was a Nohrian Reinforcement horn."

"We have reinforcements?" The purple haired servant asked.

"Now is not the time to question a gift horse in the mouth." Jakob mentioned after reaching them as well.

The three of them then readied their weapons towards the other two skilled ninja. However, a new ninja appeared beside them, and started speaking towards the two silently.

"Everyone!" Corrin screamed as Kamui with Felicia ran back outside towards the rest of their group.

The red haired ninja looked back in surprise as he saw the other three. His eyes narrowed at the Princess. "What? We've been attacked by a child?!"

The female beside him looked over towards Kamui, who was holding a few scrolls under his arm. "They've taken our parchments!"

The red haired ninja turned his gaze angrily towards Kamui. "Kill them! Don't let them return with that scroll!"

Crash!

It was at this moment that the doors that Gunter barricaded fell over and out of the smoke came out a familiar armored man in a mighty stead. His black sword glowed with energy before a blast of magic flew towards all three ninjas, making the Hoshidans back off a sizeable distance. That was wise of them because the area that was attacked exploded a good radius of where they originally were.

Kamui and Corrin smiled wide as they saw who had just rode in front of them. "Xander!"

The crowned prince of Nohr smiled warmly at the six of them. "It amazes me how trouble bound all of you are." He directed that towards his younger brother and sister.

Kamui blinked. "Wait, how did you know we were in trouble?"

"You can thank one of your maids, Lillith, for that." Xander started to explain before out of the entrance, three more familiar faces came forth.

"We've arrived just in time. Your luck never runs out, does it?" Leo teased.

Camilla and her wyvern descended into the ground, the older sister looked positively worried. "Are you two alright? I was so worried about you!"

"We're all here for you!" Elise sweetly spoke up, which one had to wonder if being in a war really did suit the youngest sibling and healer of the group.

"This bodes poorly," Saizo sized up the much larger force in front of them before turning to the ninja that recently came to them. "Who did you say was leading the reinforcements?"

"Lord Ryoma, sir." The man spoke up respectably.

His features softened up just a bit despite the enemies before him. "Then I think this battle is as good as won."

Another loud horn was sounded. This time, it came from the other side of the chasm and sounded different from the Nohrian war horn.

"The Hoshidans have called for backup." Leo told Xander, "And I'm assuming it's as big as the force we've brought, if not bigger."

Xander looked back at the rest of them. "I don't believe we need to worry, our brother and sister are safe while the fort has not only been evaluated, but we've stolen important information from them. We have no reason to engage further now. Kamui, Corrin, you retreat first with Gunter. We'll follow close behind and attack any stragglers after us."

"Better make it quick, I see more of their air support coming fast." Leo mentioned as he looked up at the sky.

"They dare harm my cute, younger siblings?! I'll have their heads on a platter!" Camillia, usually the one who seemed motherly and kind suddenly turned 180 degrees in her personality as she held an axe towards the incoming fliers.

"We're actually unharmed, Sis." Corrin pointed out.

"But, it's the thought that counts?" The motherly side of Camilla appeared before she suddenly flew off and viciously tore through the incoming attackers.

"I've never seen Camilla so… ruthless?" Kamui spoke up.

(Oh good, it's not just me then.) Trunks stared at how Camilla was not holding back against her opponents.

Elise was oddly laughing and turned to her older brother and sister. "That's right! You've never seen her in battle before." She smiled even though up above her, her eldest sister was pretty much slaughtering her enemies.

(So are there really like, no sane people in this army?) Trunks thought to himself before Xander spoke back up.

"Kamui, Corrin! Go! Their reinforcements will be here any second now!"

Kamui acted fast and told their original group to follow him back to retreat.

As they ran, Felicia tripped and fell, prompting Jakob and Trunks to stop and help her up.

"Must you always do this?" Jakob sighed.

"I'm sorry!" Felicia muffled as she spit some dirt out of her mouth.

Trunks tried to comfort her. "It's fine Felicia, we just have to catch up with—"

"Trunks, look out!"

The amnesiac heard Crazy Hand's voice and quickly turned, but his face was met with the sole of a shoe.

The stranger felt himself thrown a good distance, in fact this kick really, really hurt! It was the first time his body felt this type of pain since he woke up.

Trunks' head was ringing, but he could barely hear Felicia and Jakob's voice calling out to him. It was enough to warn him whoever attacked him was doing it again.

"Above you!" Crazy's voice yelled out.

Trunks looked up, and saw a shadow quickly descend on top of him and he barely got out of the way. That was the strange thing! His mind was for once barely keeping up with someone else's movements! It was working fine against everyone else so far, but this cloaked figure—he was really, really tall—was moving faster than anyone he met yet!

What was even stranger was the fact that this giant had no weapons he was holding.

The purple haired swordsman saw that behind the cloak figure, Felicia and Jakob threw knives at the back of the cloaked figure to help their friend. However, everyone's eyes widened when the knives shattered on impact of the cloak of the man without harming or even disturbing the large cloaked figure.

"What the?" Trunks gasped with awe.

The cloaked figure turned one of his gloved palms towards Felicia and Jakob, and a ball of light appeared quickly in his hand.

"Uh oh." Crazy Hand quickly flew towards Jakob and Felicia as the orb rocketed towards the two and the cosmic hand summoned a barrier that made contact with the energy orb—that exploded on contact with massive power.

"Felicia! Jakob!" Trunks cried out in shock, but he was caught off guard when somehow, the massive cloaked figure appeared before him and he felt his lungs contract inward very hard.

The figure had unleashed a powerful blow into his stomach and his fist, a split second after making contact, started glowing.

Trunks, while still in pain, glanced over to the figure under the hood, and the first thing that struck him was something unbelievable. It almost looked like this giant had green skin under that hood.

"How the Saiyans have fallen." The giant whispered without emotion before following through with his attack.

With that, Trunks' world faded into darkness as he felt a powerful shock come over him.

Out of the smoke, Crazy Hand flew as he sensed Trunks take on a Ki blast at point blank with his minimal may not truly recall, but his body should have an unconscious reaction to shield against that type of attack.

He wasn't expecting the agents of that new evil to show up, or use these _types_ of agents. But he didn't care about that for now, he wanted to save his new friend and right now, his new friend was falling to his death into the chasm!

Crazy Hand zoomed past the giant cloaked figure and raced downward to save Trunks. His powers were limited in this dimension, but he still had enough to catch Trunks by his collar and hang him in the air.

"Kaaa… Meee…"

The cosmic hand looked back up. The same figure that knocked Trunks down here simply turned and walked away, but then who were speaking those words?

"Haaa… meee…"

"Galick…"

Then Crazy Hand felt two rising energies pointed towards him and Trunks and quickly turned.

" **HAAA!** " " **GUN!** "

Two large beams of energy rushed towards the hand and his friend. Seeing no way to avoid the blasts in time with his limited power, Crazy Hand put all his remaining energy into a force field.

* * *

Corrin froze as the chasm violently shook and she, Gunther, and Kamui struggled to keep their balance on a bridge on the way back.

"What was that?" Corrin asked as she looked back and saw that none of the others were behind her anymore. "Where are the others?"

What she didn't know was that Crazy Hand and Trunks had fallen so low that no one would have noticed the light or energy that attacked the two inside the chasm. Many were simply assuming that it was and earthquake.

"We need to go back for them!" Kamui spoke up with worry.

Gunter tried to calm down his horse as he shouted over to the two. "We must keep moving! The others are more than capable of handling themselves—"

He became silent when on the other side of the bridge, there was another cloaked figure blocking their path. It was not the same figure that attacked Trunks, but smaller and this mysterious stranger only had one arm.

He walked over towards them slowly.

"Who are you!?" Gunter cried out but got no response as this person continued to walk closer towards the three, it was hard to figure that there was a dark air around this stranger. "I warn you, stay back and get out of our way!"

The stranger's fist curled up. That was the signal that Gunter needed to attack with a charge and his lance pointed at the enemy.

He was not expecting his lance to be swatted aside like a fly with inhuman strength. However, the second that impossible moment happen, his mind almost recognized something like this before.

"Trun—" Gunter couldn't even finish a word as the stranger jumped and kicked the horse the older knight was on with such force, that they both flew into the bottom of the chasm.

"Gunter!" The two royals screamed with horror. They watched in disbelief as the old knight that had watched over them, who had been a surrogate father to both of them fell deeper and deeper into the abyss and out of their sights forever.

"You'll pay for that!" Corrin and Kamui screamed as a power and anger unlike anything before had come over the both of them. Their limbs started growing larger, thick scales grew around their arms and started to quickly transform into a lance that tried to strike the stranger, but did not hit their target.

The two were becoming more dragon like as Kamui's arm transformed into a large claw like canon and fired an orb of energy towards the stranger. As the attack came closer, the figure slapped away the attack as he did with Gunter's lance.

"ŴĦΦ ɅЯɆ ϔȬɄ!?" Corrin's distorted voice screamed out as her face seemed to get covered with some scaled, plated face with horn like antlers.

The figure said nothing as he brought out his palm and a bright yellow orb formed in his hand within an instant. He avoided Corrin, but then quickly flexed his body as Kamui slashed his back, tearing his cloak but revealing a strange circle with a symbol inside that looked Hoshidan.

The stranger then threw the orb on the bridge below them, breaking it into pieces and letting the two twins fall into the chasm. However, they were surprised to see that the figure… was flying in the air without any creature whatsoever!

The two royals screamed as they kept falling, but to their surprise, a small light was flying towards them.

"My Kin, my gods, my blood! Grant me strength! Great Moro, I beseech you!"

In a flash of light, the two royals were gone.

* * *

Master Hand stopped what he was doing.

"Is something wrong?" A female voice asked him in worry.

The cosmic deity was in a human form, and he found himself looking at his left hand… it was twitching…

"We need to hurry and soon."

"You will help us find our friends, right?" A much stricter male voice spoke up.

Master Hand turned to the three behind him. "You already agreed to the circumstances for this to work, and I will help you find your friends: Owain, Severa, and Inigio, but we must hurry."

He trailed ahead of the three of them with quicker pace. He had not had this feeling in his stomach in a very, very long time.

(Crazy, please just be doing something silly when I come back…)

* * *

 **A/N:** So hey there, I'm finally excited! Now is the time where the story is going to pick up! I'm excited for the next Chapter for sure! Thank you all for the feedback and support for this fic. I hope it can meet your expectations!

(Also, points if you can figure out which people just appeared in this chapter! I'm sure I made it obvious.)


	8. Ch 7: Things Fall

Journal #2

This place is different. It's not my home country, so there are many things I should have probably familiarized myself with.

In hindsight, this should have been what I wrote about first. But being distracted by all the pretty bodies made me over look it. Ahh well, boss complimented me on a good job done on my first try. The warriors acted amazingly.

Where did he find these bodies anyway? They seem… strange… but that's another entry all together.

This place has two major countries, Hoshido and Nohr and they are constantly in war with each other.

Nohr seems like my kind of place; dark, gloomy, and no strong police force! But Hoshido makes me gag at hearing at how nice and bright it is.

Speaking of Hoshido, my next assignment is over there. I was warned that Hoshido has avoided war with Nohr for the past few decades due to the fact their queen is a powerful mage that has crafted a barrier around her entire country that makes people lose their will to fight. But my new employer has ensured that I would be immune to the field. In fact, he's shown interest in how it was made and is actually joining me in this job.

I'll have to pack a few things, but otherwise, I am still open to what opportunities will be open for my practice there.

* * *

Clop.

Clop.

Clop.

He opened his eyes for a second before closing them back. He was slowly regaining his consciousness.

Clop.

He started moving, his muscles were aching, but nothing felt broken. Though, it still hurt really, really badly.

Though there was something at the back of his head that made his soul itch. Why was this type of pain… so familiar to him?

Clop.

Clap.

"Uhhh…"

Thud.

"Ooowww." Unfortunately his brain sent him a reminder that all of his body was aching right now.

He finally willed his eyes open to find himself in a dark place that looked to be filled with a lot of strange items. His head was resting on a pillow, but his body felt to be lying down on wood with only a blanket to cover him.

He heard footsteps before his eyes saw what looked to be a door right in front of his body while he was lying down.

It was then that the doors were opened, revealing the bright light of the sun that made the young man shield his eyes with the blanket.

"Oh howdy! You're awake!"

He couldn't see the person because the light was directly behind them, but he did recognize that female voice.

"A-Anna?"

"Aww you remember me, how sweet!" As his eyes adjusted, he saw the same red head he met back in Kull a few days back.

"W-Where am I?"

"Well we're specifically on the Cho'sin path towards the Hoshido Capital, Shirasagi, Mr. Cheapskate.~" Anna tilted her head with a sweet smile.

The injured man raised his brow. "Mr. Cheapskate? My name is Trunks."

"Oh I know. I heard your pink haired girlfriend shout out your name back during that creature attack." The red head dismissed.

"Her name was Felicia, and why did you assume she was my girlfriend?" Trunks asked honestly.

Either he was too disoriented to react, or he really didn't have feelings towards her. But Anna pouted at the fact he didn't have the reaction she wanted to see.

"Boo, you didn't react like I thought you would." Anna started climbing into the caravan and scanned her inventory. "Alright but you gotta wake up now. I'm going to need a big strong man like yourself to help out.~"

Trunks was oriented enough to realize those words. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"We're in Hoshido, so telling people you're in the Nohrian army is bound to get some attention- and not the good kind. It also doesn't help the fact that you used to have purple hair which is usually a trait Nohrians have. So the best way to avoid suspicion is to have you pose as my henchman!"

Trunks had so many questions about what she just said. However, the one thing that caught his attention was the use of past tense. "What did you mean by, 'used to have purple hair'?"

It was at this moment that Anna moved away so the light of the sun could hit where Trunks was lying down. He saw his purple hair… was now light blue.

Anna jumped out of the caravan. "You know, even though I thought your hair was lavender, it smelled like strawberries."

Trunks reacted to his sudden change of hair color in a calm, mature, and orderly fashio—

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!?"

After Trunks stopped yelling, Anna finally explained to him why she dyed his hair while he was unconscious. She changed his hair because purple hair was a more common trait in Nohr than it was in Hoshido, and with how the two countries were pretty much at each other's throats, it was best to stay under the radar.

Trunks felt a little bad while he was looking in front of a mirror. He couldn't explain it but he felt like his purple hair was a part of his heritage and to see it being changed felt empty. But he did understand the circumstances of why he needed this change and he did somewhat like the new color.

However, now that he was calmed down. Trunks had a few questions in mind. "How did you find me?"

"I was hoping you would tell me. I was on my way to Hoshido's main capital when I spotted you floating on a nearby creek by the path I was taking. Just so you know: you're paying for the ointments and the hair dye I used on you."

"You're charging me for saving my life?"

"Hospitals do it all the time and I don't see anyone else complaining there." Anna motioned to her caravan, which was a rather large looking wagon being pulled by two brown horses. "And since you didn't have any money on you, you're going to pay it off with Manual Labor!"

Trunks had this strong sense of déjà vu after Anna said that, being picked up in injured form only to end up in servitude—

It was then the memories came flooding back into Trunks: the sudden appearance of a powerful stranger; the pain he felt as his lungs contracted inward from the heavy blow.

Then… there was the faint, but numbingly sense of familiarity—like his body seemed to recognize that kind of pain before or it recognized the person.

Another thing caught Trunks attention, or rather, the lack of things trying to catch his attention. Where was Crazy Hand? The amnesiac found his own left hand trailing into his pocket where he found a gold disc with an imbalanced cross on it. He didn't quite understand, but there was this subconscious thought to keep this disc with him.

"Hey, are you alright?" Anna asked as Trunks instinctively put away the gold disc back into his pocket.

"I'm feeling better, but do I really have to work? Can't I just… get back to Nohr and have someone who actually has money pay you? I know the Nohrian royals." Trunks asked.

"Sorry, I've already planned my trade route, and we're heading to Hoshido." Anna explained as she started walking back to her Caravan. "And it's going to be a while before I can even walk straight back to Nohr with border patrol on high alert after what you and the Nohrians did."

Trunks blinked. "What do you mean?"

Anna sighed before explaining again to Trunks. It wasn't long before the amnesiac did recall fighting on the border and Hans caused a panic by fighting the Hoshidans. He just didn't know it was making the tensions worse right now.

"So basically, I have no way to get back to Nohr?" Trunks tried to see if there was some way back towards his friends.

"I already said Hoshido is on lockdown. No coming in or out of the country for a while." Anna explained before motioning back in. "Now come on! I have to see if these new clothes fit you."

"New clothes?" Trunks looked at the fact he was simply half naked with pants and bandages covering his ribs. "Is this because I only have Nohrian clothes?"

"Well now you're finally getting it!" The saleswoman gave Trunks a pile of clothes then pushing him back into the wagon to change privately.

Anna waited outside the door, looking at her fingernails as she waited for the new bluenette to come out from changing.

"Huh?" Trunks voice came out from inside the caravan. "Hey Anna? These clothes fit me perfectly."

Anna nonchalantly answered, "Oh that's because I measured you in your sleep."

Trunks was about to ask or even shout what exactly she did to him while he was sleeping, but as it crossed his mind, he was probably better off not knowing what she actually did.

After putting on his new clothes, which mostly consisted of silk clothing called a black Chinese Gi and silk pants. Still, he felt like this type of clothing was… familiar to him, but then again he couldn't quite explain it.

When he was done, Anna told him that they were almost at the capital of Hoshido where she had a spot waiting for her to sell her gear.

Seeing no other way back to his friends, Trunks saw this as an opportunity to once more try his luck in seeing if anyone could recognize his blade which would hopefully point him to where he came from.

* * *

 **Are all things going according to plan?**

"Yes, my lord. By now the children should have been found in Hoshido…"

 **And what of the interloper?**

"Sire? I assumed that our associate already reported to you about that."

 **I'm trying something new. I'm reviewing over all of our current conditions to see if there is a new tactic that can come out.**

"How wise, my lord. Well as the handler already reported, the stranger the royals brought in was almost finished off. However, some strange and mysterious power intervened and saved him but not before injuring themselves."

 **Hmm… so there are beings who are aware of what I am up to. Strange though, it doesn't feel like that meddlesome Kai or any of the gods of this reality, so who is it? Do we know the location of the outsider I brought in?**

"No, we seemed to have lost him."

 **I brought him here to ensure the Kai of Time's hands would be tied. If these newcomers found him… this will complicate the plan if they're using the outsider I brought to their advantage.**

"Should we send our best to hunt and kill him down?"

 **Not yet. While it is true they can be a threat to our plan, killing the stranger will alert all the other beings of our plans. I have another idea for him and these pesky annoyances…**

* * *

Trunks had half a mind to say that he really should have went to Hoshido first. The words gorgeous and beautiful were an understatement to describe the place.

The sun was shining, the sky was crystal blue, the wind was gentle, and there were these beautiful cherry blossoms that were surfing the breeze.

The landscape was a stark contrast with Nohr's so of course Trunks was starting to see why the barren country went to war so much with this place.

And then there was the capital city of Hoshido. That place was lively and bustling. Children roamed the streets and each time Trunks moved his head he would always see bright and exotic colors from either the buildings or the clothes the people were wearing.

Eventually Anna set up shop and forced Trunks to move some exotic and expensive equipment to where she wanted in her booth.

There was this huge celebration in Hoshido's capital. He overheard the people talking about how the royal family of Hoshido was coming down to greet the people.

From the sounds of everyone's excitement, the Hoshido Royal Family must have been leagues different from the ones in Nohr.

Anna also seemed to hear this as she told Trunks that her wares were to have an inflation to meet with the demands. This was a long winded way of saying that she was raising the price of her merchandise since there were more customers she could potentially gain more money from.

"Here you go!" The red head excitedly said as she shoved a box filled with expensive looking gear.

"What do you want me to do with this?"

"Put it out on the front! And be sure to buff each and every one of those items! I want them to shine so much that it'll hurt looking at them!" The red head smiled that sweet smile that did nothing to cover her blunt greed.

Trunks sighed before placing the artifacts in the front of the booth.

As he did, he sensed people walking up to him.

"Oh wow! Look at all those exotic rares!"

"Hey, I think I even see something from Nohr!"

"Really? Excuse me sir? Are those rares for sale?"

Trunks turned around. "Yes, but I have to confirm with my boss how much… they…" The amnesiac trailed off as he noticed two uncanny and familiar twins right in front of him.

"… T-Trunks!?" Both Corrin and Kamui pointed to him.

"Corrin, Kamui!? What are you two doing here!? You're both supposed to be back home!" The stranger shouted in surprise.

"Us!? Trunks, how are _you_ here!? And why is your hair blue!?" Corrin shouted as she and her brother gawked.

"Umm, do you two… know him?" Trunks looked over to the side to see a girl who looked to be around the same size and age as Elise but with short red hair dressed in Hoshido garb. Unlike the bright and open little girl, this red head seemed very shy and soft spoken.

She was hiding behind a very gorgeous young lady with long flowing sky blue hair who seemed like an older sister.

Beside her was someone who actually did have the same red hair as the small girl but she was much taller and had a lean, warrior like appearance especially since she was wearing a form of armor.

Then there was a long gray haired man on the other side who seemed younger than the other two women, but was glaring coldly towards Trunks and the twins.

Kamui looked back nervously. "Uh oh um. Guys this is… Trunks. One of our Vassals we talked to you about."

Corrin quickly turned to their friend. "Trunks! These are… these are our… biological family?"

"Oh, it's nice to—I'm sorry—wait—what?!" The thought finally processed into the swordsman's mind. As soon as it clicked, he quickly lost all composure. "What do you mean _biological_ family!?"

How was that possible!? He thought they were the siblings of the Nohrian Royals!?

"Trunks, are you scaring customers!?" Anna popped out of the back and looked at all the potential customers in front of her.

If things weren't complicated enough, they sure would be now. Anna quickly got to work to try and convince any of them to buy her wares, but while she tried to rope the youngest red head into buying something that looked legit, Trunks grabbed his two friends away and into a private corner.

"Can you please explain to me, what is going on!?" He asked with confusion all across his face.

"How are you even here? We thought you were back in Nohr by now!" Kamui pointed to him. "And why is your hair blue?"

"My hair was dyed so I could fit in Hoshido for a while, but I thought _you_ _two_ would be back at Nohr!"

"That…" Corrin started before looking at her brother. "Is a long story, but we'll try to explain."

And explain they did. When they were crossing one of the main bridges, they were attacked by an assailant that sounded like the man that took out Trunks. However, they were saved from the bottomless canyon by Lilith of all people who revealed herself to be an astral dragon capable of going into pocket dimensions. They spent the night within that dimension, only to come back at the border where they were ambushed and brought to the Queen, who surprisingly revealed herself to be their birth mother. They had been staying with them for the past few days and have been trying to make relations with them.

Also, they off handedly spoke out how they saved Hoshidans from Nohrian Golems created by the dark mages in Nohr. But that was so context heavy, they would explain more later.

"That… is a lot to take in." Not to mention it was unfair. Why did they get their secret history revealed to them while there was still no clue to where his past was?

"Come on, we never introduced you to the others. They're all so wonderful!" Corrin explained as she excitedly pushed Trunks back out.

Corrin was very excited to introduce everyone. Though Trunks was still trying to swallow the fact that the twins were apparently a part of two royal families.

First up was the taller redheaded girl, her name was Hinoka and she was the eldest princess of Hoshido. She was rather level headed, but seemed to be really fond of both Kamui and Corrin because when they were young the three of them were very close, and she became a warrior in hopes of one day seeing them return back here.

Next was Takumi, who was the youngest prince of Hoshido. He gave off a similar vibe as Prince Leo did only much, much more… Trunks was just going to use the word unkind. He had this habit of looking down on everyone he seemingly didn't trust. And unlike the others, he seemed rather hostile towards Kamui and Corrin due to their Nohrian styles. He also did not give the warmest of impressions and that was the kindest thing Trunks could think about.

The small and shy girl was Sakura. If Takumi was a meaner version of Leo, Sakura was a much shyer version of Elise. Actually, she seemed like the exact opposite. Where the small blonde was bright, sunny and friendly, the red head was soft spoken, easily spooked, and didn't like standing out. She was somewhat afraid of Trunks, but it looked like she was trying to make an effort to know him.

Lastly, they introduced him to Azura. Surprisingly, Azura was actually a Nohrian princess. When they were taken, she was kidnapped in retaliation. However, the blue haired woman assured them that she actually loved Hoshido more than Nohr since they treated her more at home than her actual home did. Trunks had the words Stockholm Syndrome come to mind but ignored it quickly.

Trunks thought Azura was weird. There was something about her… 'Ki' as Crazy called it that felt bizarre in a way that he couldn't describe well.

After a few purchases and some begging from Anna, Trunks left with the group to catch up and further explain how this all happened.

It was a fantastic tale to say the least. Lilith was actually a dragon and she could bring them into some kind of pocket dimension. They both got taken out and captured by the same people they spared, and then they met their biological mother, the Queen of Hoshido, Mikoto.

Apparently the queen herself was a powerful mage, able to surround the entire country with a barrier that nullifies the will to fight and it's magic is the sole reason why Nohr and Hoshido are not in active war as of right now.

Trunks was then surprised to learn that the Queen was to meet her children in the main plaza today and she was accompanied by Ryoma who was the High Prince of Hoshido. There were some side comments on how Ryoma seemed exactly like Xander in many ways.

Trunks was just dumbfounded at how much he had actually missed over the course of a few days. The twins also admitted that this was also a lot to take in.

It was then that the group eventually went through a very large crowd and headed towards the center of the plaza where a beautiful statue stood. The people all seemed to look towards a beautiful woman with black hair smiling in the center, and it didn't take a genius for Trunks to realize that the woman was the famous Queen Mikoto, who definitely seemed like their mother with how beautiful both twins looked.

Eventually the two brought Trunks over to the queen. "Mother, this is one of our retainers we talked about. The one with Amnesia." Corrin explained.

The swordsman felt nervous and felt the need to bow. "I-It's an honor to meet you."

Mikoto laughed gently. "It is alright. There is no need to bow. I'm surprised that you came all the way here if you were previously affiliated with Nohr."

"I don't know myself. The last thing I remembered was being attacked by a strange figure then I woke up in the company of a traveling acquaintance."

"Hmm you two were right, he is very peculiar." Mikoto looked to the two. This made Trunks wonder how much did they talk to her about him? "I have heard of your plight. If you wish, I may ask to see if there is anyone who might know where you're from."

"Thank you for that." Trunks spoke up before something felt wrong. He looked towards the crowd where his Ki sense felt disturbed for some reason.

It was then there was another spike of this nauseating feeling came up and it was the blades the twins were carrying. Trunks was so preoccupied with all the information, he didn't notice that the twins had brought the two blades with them.

The blades eyes shot out and suddenly flew out of the person of both twins into the hands of a cloaked figure.

With both blades glowing in their hands, the stranger brought the blade down—

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Trunks roared as a wave of power exploded and pushed everyone and a few buildings away.

In one moment the blades shattered and all of them quickly headed towards Kamui and Corrin with speed enough to pierce through their flesh. Trunks saw this and moved fast, stepping in between them using his blade to deflect all the shards.

The shards still had magic in them as they all formed back towards the cloaked stranger and reconstructed itself into blades once more under the hands of the cloaked stranger.

"Go! I'll hold him off!" Trunks yelled as he ran to meet with the cloaked figure.

However, all he saw was his world spiral quickly out of control.

He was blindsided by another cloaked figure that came out of nowhere and kicked him into a pile of debris.

"Trunks!" Kamui yelled before his mother grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him away from being attacked by the figure with two blades.

The cloaked figure stalked towards them before the person jumped back to avoid being hit by lighting.

A large man wielding a katana laced with electricity stood angrily in between the assassin and his family.

"You dare attack my family!?" Ryoma, the High Prince of Nohr had arrived.

"Ryoma!" Queen Mikoto cried out.

"Mother, get to safety!" The samurai declared as the others Hoshido Royals started coming up from behind them.

Out of the dust, other cloaked figures came walking out towards the royals. All of them were unarmed, but strangely enough they gave off this air that they were far more powerful than they appeared.

A small cloaked figure raised his hand upward and a strange orb of energy appeared in his hand and formed a disc that he threw quickly at Ryoma. The samurai's instincts screamed to him to dodge the strange disc and so he did, only to see the disc fly off and cut a building in half behind him as if it was made of paper.

"What was that?!" He cried out before he looked up to see a larger cloaked figure trying to spin kick him while in the air.

Ryoma was fast, but not enough for the blow to smack his torso right into some debris.

The cloaked figure then avoided a bolt of green light and slowly tilted his hood towards Takumi with his bow drawn. "You'll pay for that you dastard!" He fired another powerful arrow but unfortunately for him his opponent easily dodged the attack.

The figure avoided the arrow, but he didn't avoid the body of one of the other cloaked figures thrown at him.

Trunks came back out, sword drawn but gasping for breath and looking worse for wear. The cloaked figure that kicked him soon went after him and promptly beat the crap out of him. What was strange was that his body… it was almost like he recognized those movements—even the pain he felt was eerily familiar. Because of this half familiarity, Trunks acted on instinct and attacked at a point he assumed was a pause after the combo.

His gamble was right and the attacker was imbalanced and thrown into one of his allies.

Trunks noticed the Assassins closing in on his friends and their family. It was then he dropped what he was doing and went back to help the other royals fend off foot soldiers that swarmed in after the initial attack.

"This is all the resistance you all can muster?"

A new voice spoke up, stopping the assassins and making them split apart to reveal… a clown with a large colorful costume with long bell like sleeves and pants with a colorful and silly hat. But what was unnerving was that he was wearing a very creepy smiling white mask.

"I am rather surprise at how weak you really are."

Ryoma swung his blade angrily. "Who are you!? Why are you attacking us!?"

The clown stayed silent as he turned to Ryoma. "I wasn't talking to you."

Everyone seemed surprise to see the assumed leader turn to Trunks. "I was talking to you."

"W-What?"

"But then again I should thank you. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been able to stumble on to this wonderful place!" He laughed manically.

"You did this!?" Ryoma turned to Trunks, only for the swords man to shake his head.

"N-No I…" He didn't know what he was talking about except. "Wait, do you know me!?"

Trunks felt the air around this man turn into a dark and twisted feeling.

Even though he was covered with a mask, Trunks felt a smile coming up. "Of course I do! You're one of my best agents! All of this couldn't have been down without you!"

"Y-You're lying!" Trunks screamed as he tried to attack the figure. However, the clown caught Trunks' blade with two fingers. Then he pushed him back towards the others.

A purple knife slipped out the clown's large sleeve as he threw it at Trunks. Trunks saw it coming and swatted it away with his blade.

"AAAHH!?"

However, he was so out of it he didn't notice where he swatted the knife away. Dread filled his stomach as he looked to see that the knife he swatted away… hit Queen Mikoto in the rib.

"Mother!" They all screamed as they rushed to her.

"Our job is done here. Let us leave." The clown said as the Assassins all seemingly vanished into thin air.

Trunks looked towards the clown vanishing. "S-Stop!" He yelled before he felt a foot pin him down to the ground.

It was Ryoma, the high prince of Hoshido and anger was a word that could not describe how he was feeling.

Was he actually believing that he had something to do with all this destruction? But the sad thing was… could Trunks really deny it? He wasn't sure who he even was, but it seemed liked that man did. Even though Trunks was pinned, he could easily escape from this predicament.

Before he could make a move, Ryoma hit him in the head with the butt of his blade—then he was shocked with magical electricity. Trunks cursed his lack of resistance to magic moments before he lost consciousness.

The clown and the other assassins vanished into thin air, much like how they appeared, only leaving destruction in their wake.

A little later, the clown appeared nearby the outskirts of the capital nearby another strange man with wide eyes and a look that screamed insane.

"How was it, sir?" The man asked the clown.

"I believe it went better than I hoped. Algol, there seems to be something that's preventing these puppets from working at full power. Find out what that is later on."

The man named Algol nodded. "Is the queen dead?"

"No, she isn't. Not yet anyway. As I said before, this dome she created has fascinated me. In fact, now I can do some rather interesting experiments." He laughed again. "Oh this is rather exciting. I can't wait for this experiment to come to be."

"And what about your loose end?"

"He is currently… indisposed." Even without the mask, it wasn't hard to imagine a smile with how satisfied he sounded. "As of right now, there is very little chance of us being stopped now."

Against Corrin and Kamui's wishes, Trunks was taken away by soldiers and to be put in a jail by Ryoma, who could not afford time or effort whether or not Trunks was truly a spy or not. Mikoto was rushed to the hospital, but even though the town was devastated by attackers, there was one silver lining to all of this.

In the ruins of the main statue, there were a pair of golden blades that was once used by the former king of Hoshido. With the loss of the swords that caused all of this chaos in the first place, the two twins from two kingdoms were surprised to learn that the blades were calling out to them and wanted to be used by them.

This blade was called the Yato, and it was a magical blade that was prophesized to end the great war between Nohr and Hoshido. That was something both siblings wanted deeply.

…

That was something their enemies were going to exploit with cold malice.

Even armed with the symbol of hope, despair quickly came over everyone as they received word that a grand Nohrian army was already making their way across the border, revealing that the force field that Mikoto had put up to protect everyone had finally failed and that meant all out war between the two kingdoms.

Ryoma, the High Prince of Hoshido, asked his brothers and sisters to come with him to the battlefield, to end this fight before it began.

Yet a spark of hope remained in the most unlikely of beings.

Namely, from a slumbering coin that Trunks kept on his person…

While the guards were dragging the unconscious amnesiac away, the one on his left noticed something alight in his pockets.

He stopped for a second and reached into it, only to find a left white glove.

…

BAM!

… And the glove suddenly slipped out of the guard's hand and defied all logic by punching him in the jaw.

The other guard –who was stupefied to no end— blinked before the flying glove unceremoniously punched him in the forbidden zone.

Crazy Hand threw out a thumbs up. "Aww yeah! Nothing like random violence to get the cosmic blood pumping! … What was I doing before I slept again?"

The disembodied left arm thought very hard before seemingly remembering why he was here in the first place. "Oh right! I got attacked by Trademarked Attacks! Curse you, Copyright! The greatest weakness of all the gods!"

He 'looked' down to Trunks. "Oh there you are, Mr. Briefs! This is no time to be napping, silly!" The Hand snapped his fingers, instantly making the blue haired man wake up with a bad headache.

"Oooh… C-Crazy? You're awake?"

"Yeppers! All I need was a good snooze and I'm right as a drought! … Was that how the saying went?" the insane left limb wondered to himself.

Trunks quickly got up, memories flooding back to him. He looked desperately at the one thing that had an idea of what was true. "C-Crazy, who am I?"

The energetic hand suddenly seemed frozen. "What do you mean?" He asked with a strange amount of lucidity.

"Hey! The prisoner is escaping! Get him!" A shout from another guard caused Trunks to curse his luck and quickly escape through the city.

Trunks did not know where he was running, only that he was too disoriented to know what was truly going on.

He didn't know he was running away from his two friends.

He didn't know that they were going to the battlefield where they both would make the choice of their lives.

He didn't know that Crazy Hand was subconsciously protecting him.

He didn't know that the dagger lodged into queen Mikoto's torso was starting to activate, changing the field that once protected Hoshido, into something else completely.

Perhaps, if he had an idea of what was to come, perhaps if he wasn't doubting himself, things could have been different.

But that is not what happened.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry again for another flipping cliff hanger and once more, me twisting things so that Trunks gets knocked out cold again by magic. (It's one of the last times, I swear!) I've been going over several outlines of how this chapter could have worked out, and personally, I found that it would make sense to unfortunately end this chapter with another cliffhanger in order to progress the story.

Another sad thing was the amount of summarizing I did in this chapter. On one hand, some fans are not familiar with Fire Emblem Fates as they are with the world famous Dragon Ball, but the fact remains is that I somewhat struggle to re write everything as it was in the Fire Emblem Game because it just feels repetitive and a waste of time to re copy and paste things from the game.

However, that will hopefully end very soon as I'm now reaching territory that is going to deviate from the game, and will be hopefully become the story I hope you all will enjoy.

* * *

It was on an empty field that four strangers walked out of seemingly thin air.

The one leading the other three abruptly stopped and looked up to the sky.

"Something isn't right."

"What do you mean by that?"

The first speaker looked towards the second speaker. "I had an… associate… expecting us here. He is ditzy, but he's not one to ignore me in any circumstance."

The third speaker stepped forward. "Should we prepare ourselves for an ambush?"

"Not to worry Princess! The fearless Cynth— I mean Clarisse can take on a whole army of this world's greatest champions!"

"Clarisse, as I said, one of the conditions of coming here was that you had to hide your true identities." The first speaker explained. "That also means not calling Lucile, princess."

"It honestly works fine with me. It's all rather tempting really, the idea of starting a new life from the bottom up." Lucile then reached for the special blade she was given. "Though I do admit, I do feel empty without my father's blade."

"That was one of the conditions. You can return for it later, we have little time left." The man leading the group explained before turning towards a random direction.


End file.
